


Meet Me When the Timing is Right

by freckledface0401



Category: Ahnlee - Fandom, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledface0401/pseuds/freckledface0401
Summary: When Lee Sung Kyung is going on vacation alone to take a break from her hectic life, she meets someone on the way who changes her perspective.
Relationships: Ahnlee - Relationship
Comments: 84
Kudos: 169





	1. The day they almost never met

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fiction of Lee Sung Kyung and Ahn Hyo Seop where they're not well-known K-actors. With that being said, I hope no one gets offended about any of the characters' role, this is an AHNLEE fiction. : )  
> As always, spread the love and take care 💙💜

Lee Sung Kyung let out a content sigh as she stood up. She just finished packing into her suitcase and still had time to rest a little before her taxi would come, so she went into the living room to watch some TV. Her phone gave a buzzing sound in her pocket and she took it out to see her sunbae's message. "Are you sure you want to do this? If you leave now, there's no going back."

She was so unbothered by it, Sung Kyung didn't even answer him. _**"I'll do that later"**_ ; she thought and put her phone back, paying her full attention on the show she was watching while listening to the sound of rain outside as it was knocking on the roof. Of course it had to rain right on the day she was about to start her well deserved rest on the South, hoping it would be nicer there.

In a room full of light, there was a man sleeping peacefully on his stomach. Then all of a sudden, a ringtone was heard and Ahn Hyo Seop woke up, reaching for his phone on the night stand. It was his aunt. 

\- I keep forgetting; you're the who doesn't like peach, right?

\- What? No, that's Hyo Won. - he said, rubbing his eyes. 

\- Right. So you eat everything?

\- Everything that's edible. - he smiled and hung up. His smile disappeared in a heartbeat when he saw the time on his screen. Good thing he packed almost everything last night because it was half past ten already. If he had even just a tiny bit of luck, he'd still catch his train...

Sung Kyung looked at the watch on her tiny wrist. It was already 11:03 and the train was supposed to depart at o'clock. Being overly punctual as usual, she'd been sitting in that cabin for almost twenty minutes, but at least the raining had stopped. Sighing, she leaned back on her seat and looked out of the window. That's when she noticed a tall man with quite the luggage running up the stairs. Right in the same moment, she saw the conductor looking at his watch again. She looked back at the running man. One of his bags just fell off his shoulder and he leaned down to pick it up. He looked so desperate she immediately felt sorry for him, so she stood up and left her belongings there.

\- Ahjussi... - Sung Kyung addressed the middle aged man, standing on the platform.

\- Yes, miss?

\- I... - she forgot to think about an excuse. - I was just... - she looked behind the conductor. - Wondering. How long is it 'til we arrive in Busan?

\- Three and a half hours. I mean if you allow me to get on. - he added, smiling.

\- WAIT! - she heard a voice coming from the tall guy's direction.

\- We're already delayed, sorry... - the man growled under his nose and would've gotten on the wagon had Sung Kyung not stepped in his way.

\- I must get on, miss. - he tried to smile as nicely as he could, but Sung Kyung saw he was getting annoyed.

\- Wait, I have one more question. - she tried to stop him. The clumsy man was almost there.

\- Thank... God. - he said, out of breath as he stopped behind the conductor. His hair was slightly dishevelled and a few drops of sweat were prominent on his forehead. - I mean thank YOU for waiting. - he looked at the middle aged man who gave him a displeased look.

\- So what did you want to ask, miss?

\- I... Seem to have forgotten it now. - she laughed awkwardly and the conductor bypassed her as he left to go to the end of the carriage. Smirking, the young man got on the train with all his stuff, refusing Sung Kyung's help.

\- They're heavy, I can handle them. And you've helped enough already, thank you so much for keeping him up.

Now that they stood on the same level, she could see how tall he really was. Sung Kyung herself was a lean person, but now she finally understood how her friends must've been feeling every single day as he stopped beside her.

\- It's alright. - she shrugged, smiling. - Besides, he seems like a bit of a jerk. - Sung Kyung added and went forward to go back into her empty cabin. She sat down when the door opened again and she saw the young man behind it.

\- Do you mind if I sit here?

\- Please. - she said, signing him to come in.

\- D'you need help with that? - he asked, pointing to her suitcase on the floor after he dealt with his luggage.

\- Well, if you don't mind. - Sung Kyung said and tried not to blush when she saw his lower abs peeking out under his tee as he lifted and put the suitcase on the shelf above her head. Even though he just ran carrying all his bags and the suitcase with him, he still smelled nice.

\- I'm Paul, by the way. - Hyo Seop said, introducing himself with his English name.

\- Biblee. - she said, taking his hand to shake it. Her slender one was literally lost in his. Sung Kyung just realized she introduced herself in her nickname, something only her closest friends and family called her. The train left and he sat down. She looked out of the window and Paul was mesmerized by how beautiful her eyes were in the sunshine. Very warm and light, maybe hazel? She had a slender figure that could be seen even in her loose clothes; light blue linen pants and a white top which had flowing sleeves. Her slightly red hair was in a loose bun, with some baby hair and her bangs framing her doll-like face. Was it red or brown? He couldn't decide. Paul looked away just before she'd lay her eyes on him again and took a book out of his backpack. The Master and Margarita; she read on the cover. A Russian classic. That was quite the pleasant surprise; with his oversized clothes and Vans, she couldn't have told he was a reader, let alone someone who'd read Bulgakov. Most men she knew were never really into classic reads. Especially **him**...

He looked at her again and she thought he was going to say something when their cabin's door opened again and the conductor came inside.

\- Tickets, please! - he said with a slightly frustrated tone. Sung Kyung showed him her phone and Paul gave him his paper ticket which the balding man gave back to him. - Next time, try to be more punctual, if the train wasn't delayed, you wouldn't have stood a chance to catch it. - he growled. - And next time, you might not have someone to divert my attention. - he added, casting a dark look on Sung Kyung and left. The two looked at each other and started laughing.

\- I have a feeling he's not the biggest fan of us. - Sung Kyung said, raising a hand in front of her mouth, much to Paul's disappointment. He found her carefree laugh very pretty.

\- I'm sorry for pulling you down with me to the list of people he dislikes. - he said, smiling in a shy way. Paul had a kind smile, Sung Kyung had to admit that. His big, plump lips fit his face perfectly. Unlike her, everything was big on him. His eyes, nose, lips, his hand he was holding the book in and even his eyebrows. She noticed the last one when he pushed his hair away from his face in the heat. - Do you mind if I turn the AC on? - he asked and stood up again.

\- Please. And it's alright, I don't really like him either, I can live with him disliking me. - she added. - I mean he could see you were coming, why do some people feel happy when another one is suffering?

\- Well it would've been a real suffer for sure if I missed this train. My aunt's waiting for me.

\- Oh you're visiting her?

\- Yeah. What about you?

\- I'm just... - Sung Kyung stretched her arms and leaned back again - taking a break.

\- From what? - he looked at her and saw a sudden change on her face. Just a minute ago, she seemed to be in a good mood and now he felt like he did something wrong, even though he knew there was nothing offensive in what he asked. She crossed one leg over the other. The fabric on her ankle slipped up a bit, exposing her calves that were much paler than Paul's. He just got back from a long weekend with his pals back from uni and they spent all their time on the beach, soaking up the sun and diving in the water. He thought she wasn't even going to answer when Sung Kyung sighed and did eventually.

\- Everyone and everything.


	2. There's no going back

\- Everyone and everything. 

Since Paul was never really the best with words, nor was he the best in comforting people either, he didn't know what to say at first. Should he ask forward? But he didn't want to intrude into her personal life, especially since they barely knew each other for a couple of minutes. But if he didn't say anything, he would seem like a jerk who doesn't care. _**"I wish I had my brother's social skills"**_ ; he thought. He often came to that conclusion.

\- Um.. Well..

\- Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. - Sung Kyung smiled kindly.

\- Not at all, it's just that I'm really not the best in these things. I never really have the right words to say, but if you want to talk about it, I'm a quite good listener. 

Sung Kyung crossed her other leg over the other now. She was contemplating on whether she should even start telling the story of her life to a complete stranger. No matter how nice he must be. 

\- It's alright. I've just had a rough few years and decided it was time to cut all the toxic things out from my life. That includes my job and relationship too. 

Actually, she broke up with him about half a year ago, but Paul didn't need to know that. Besides, she would have felt awkward talking about her ex-boyfriend with another guy she just met. 

\- If you don't mind me asking... What was your job?

\- I was playing in the orchestra of a theatre in Seoul. 

\- Oh you did? How amazing! What instrument do you play? - he asked, his eyes lit up, then his facial expression changed again as realization hit him. - Or at least it sounds good. Sorry. So why did you leave? Don't you like playing anymore? 

Paul seemed genuinely interested, Sung Kyung couldn't have been mad at him for asking that even if she wanted to. 

\- I played the violin there. And it's alright, you can ask. There's no need to say sorry for that. 

\- Right, sorry. 

\- You just did it again! - she laughed. 

\- I suppose I did. But hey, what are the odds? I play violin too. Although I'm sure I'm not half as good as you are, maybe I shouldn't have even told you that. 

\- What a nice surprise! - Sung Kyung said. He reads and plays musical instruments. A nice surprise indeed. - Do you play anything else?

\- I can play the piano a bit better and a little bit of guitar. 

\- Well, you can't go wrong with the piano. That was my plan B. And I've always wanted to learn how to play guitar but never got the time to do that. 

\- You have the fingers for both of them, I must say. 

\- Thank you. - she smiled. - Maybe now that I quit, I might actually start taking guitar lessons. 

\- So you don't want to leave the world of music entirely then?

\- No, it's not about that. I don't blame the instruments and music itself for not enjoying life lately. But the atmosphere in that orchestra was something I knew I couldn't take anymore. 

\- Then I'm sure quitting was the right decision. I suppose it must be very stressful. 

\- It is, actually. And... - she stopped herself before she could go on. - Let ME ask something now. 

\- Be my guest. 

\- So your name is Paul. 

\- Ever since I was born. - he smirked, making Sung Kyung smile.

\- How come you have an English name? You don't seem like a foreigner at all. - she said. Well, maybe he had better manners so far than the majority of men she knew and it was a nice refreshment but he didn't need to know that. 

\- That's a nice compliment because there are times I still struggle with some words, thank you. - he laughed in a shy way. - Actually, I grew up in Canada. But I went to university in Seoul. 

\- Oh, how nice! So what did you study?

\- Maths, mostly. I'm an accountant.

\- Do you like it?

\- Well it's not the most interesting profession in the world, but then again, I'm not the most interesting person either, so I'm fine with it. - he shrugged with a little smile on his face and scolded himself on the inside. Was this really his way of impressing a pretty woman like her?!

\- I'm sure that's not true. 

Paul smiled at her again. He wanted to keep the conversation going, but felt too shy to ask further questions. Also, he did not want to annoy Biblee, so instead, he opened his book again. Soon, when he looked up again, she was already asleep.

After a while, the train was going in a Southern East direction and Sung Kyung woke up to the sun burning her eyes. Since she left her sunglasses at home which she was still mad about, Sung Kyung raised her hand up to her forehead to cover her eyes from the light. Paul looked up from his book he'd been reading for almost half an hour then. 

\- You can sit here if you want to. - he said and put his backpack on the ground. 

\- Of course I never have my sunglasses with me when I need them. - she scoffed when she sat next to him. Being the gentleman he always was, Paul scooped a bit further from her and closer to the window so he wouldn't touch her. She had a nice scent, exactly something he imagined someone like her would have. 

\- I can lend you one if you want to. 

\- Oh so do you want me sit back then? - she asked, teasing him.

\- No, of course not, sorry. Please. Stay here. 

Sung Kyung smiled, leaned back on her seat and closed her eyes again. For some reason, Paul had difficulties concentrating on what he was reading. He felt a little nervous with her sitting beside him, so his reading pace got slower. Whenever he finished a page, he realized he wasn't paying attention, so he had to read it again. He didn't even dare stealing glances at her in the first couple of minutes. And then after a while as they left one town after the other, he turned his head to the left from time to time to see a slumbering Biblee. She looked so peaceful and beautiful he had to force himself to go back to reading that book he was holding. When they left the next stop, a younger guy stopped by the other side of their cabin's glass door and Paul looked at him with such a cold glare he changed his mind and went forward to find another empty seat in another cabin. The train started to accelerate. Sung Kyung's head accidentally bumped into his shoulder and she woke up immediately. 

\- Sorry! - she said and heard Paul say the same thing too and she couldn't help smirking at that. "Sorry" must've been his most used word and she found it quite adorable. - I must've dozed off. Where are we now? 

\- We just left Daejeon. 

\- Oh okay then. What are you reading? - Sung Kyung asked, although she knew exactly what he was reading.

\- The Master and Margarita. - he said, partly closing the book for her to see the cover. - Do you know this one?

\- I've heard about it, but never read it. Is it any good?

\- I like it. Although Russian literature is not everyone's cup of tea. 

\- I started reading them because I loved playing Tchaikovsky's music so much. Would it be too mainstream to say Tolstoy is my favourite Russian writer?

\- Even reading Russian classics could never be mainstream at all. - Paul laughed. - Good taste you've got there, although reading Tolstoy can be quite depressive.

\- So what's this one about? - Sung Kyung asked and Paul started telling her the story of it and he absolutely enjoyed it. He'd never met anyone he could share his love for his "lame" activities like her. She was smart, kind, funny and seemed to be full of life.

\- ...Although I'd advise you to read it instead, I don't want to ruin the experience by telling you how it ends. - he said. 

\- Maybe I will. 

\- I can... - he wanted to continue but the speaker cut him off.

THE NEXT STOP IS DAEGU.

Daegu. The city his aunt lived. With a bittersweet smile on his face, he got up.

\- I'm going. - he looked at her, his eyes meeting her hazel ones. She looked so pure, he knew he couldn't just leave like that. - ...To the loo. - he added.

For a couple of seconds, Sung Kyung just looked at him, confused. He was acting a little weird, but she decided to just let it go.

\- Okay. - she smirked.

\- Right. - he said, then looked back at his seat, then Biblee again and left the cabin at last, rubbing his forehead as he was cringing hard over how awkward he was. He could **almost** manage coming off as a cool guy in front of her. Almost. 

The train stopped and he didn't get off. He just waited a little bit on the corridor until the train left the city so it wouldn't be odd that he got back too quick. This time, there was no going back. He knew if he was stupid enough to miss his stop, he had to be brave enough to make something out of his situation when they arrive in Busan. 


	3. A stare at you because I appreciate art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the story's notes at the first chapter again, okay? :)

He stopped before opening the door when he saw Sung Kyung holding his book in her hands, reading the last page. He smiled to himself; she was definitely entertaining.

\- I can lend you that book, you know. - he smirked as he got inside. Sung Kyung looked at him like a child who was caught cheating and laughed awkwardly.

\- Sorry. I was just too curious.

\- It's okay. But I mean it, I've already read it once, I can give it to you if you want to.

\- But then how would I give it back to you?

\- Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again. - he shrugged. 

\- Maybe. - Sung Kyung smiled and put the book inside her bag. - Oh wait, do you wanna read it until we get there?

\- That's alright.

\- Well, thank you for this. My break is already worth it even for this book alone.

\- Nothing happens without a reason, maybe you were destined to read Bulgakov.

\- Probably. So what are you planning to do in Busan? Apart from spending time with your aunt I suppose. - she added, showing she remembered him mentioning whom he was visiting. 

\- I'll... I haven't decided yet. - he shrugged. He knew very well the first thing he had to do there was finding an accomodation AFTER he asked for her number. - What about you?

\- I haven't really planned anything. Well, sleep until I wake up without setting my alarm for sure and then get breakfast somewhere nice. Have any recommendations?

\- Um... - he knew he was in trouble; he'd never been to Busan before. - There are some good bakeries on the great square. - he improvised.

\- Which square?

\- I forgot the name. With the fountain?

\- Oh, right. - Sung Kyung opened her mouth again to say something else too, but then Paul's phone started ringing. - Go on. - she smiled. He took his phone out of his pocket and excused himself to go out after he saw his aunt's name on the screen. Sighing, he answered it. 

\- Hyoseopie? - he heard her voice. - I'm waiting at the main entrance. Where are you?

\- Actually... Something urgent came up just now. Do you mind if I come next week instead?

\- What? Why, what happened? -Paul sighed again. What was he doing exactly? He was always horrible at lying. And what's the point anyway? He might as well tell her the truth. - You know what? That's not my business. The point is, are you alright? - she asked. That's why she was one of Paul's favourite member in the family. She was always so laid back and cool; he loved spending time with her. 

\- I'm alright, don't worry. So you don't mind then, do you?

\- Well I've already did grocery shopping, but it's okay, I'll just invite someone over then. So when shall I expect your arrival? 

-I'll let you know. - he smiled. - Thanks, you're the best.

Sung Kyung was drawing something in a sketch book when he came back and puller her long legs back to let him sit back on his seat. He looked at her book, then at the seat on the other side of the cabin and back at her, a smile appearing on his face. 

\- So you draw as well. - he stated and Sung Kyung put her pencil down. 

\- I'm just trying. - she said in a humble way. 

\- Looks pretty cool if you ask me. - he said, unconsciously leaning a bit closer to her. - I see you're really into art, aren't you?

\- Well you could say that. 

\- I could never draw something like this. I'm no artist, but **I appreciate art.** Do you have more? - he asked, genuinely interested in her other works. 

\- Hm. Do you want to see them? - she asked and looked at him. It was only then she realized how close their heads actually were and she hoped she still smelled nice. 

\- Sure! You could tell the stories about them too if you have any. 

\- Stories? - she wrinkled her eyebrows at him.

\- Yeah. I've heard people usually express some kind of emotion when they grab their tools. Either depressed, in love, ambitious, you name it.

\- Oh. I suppose you're right. See this one? - she turned her sketch book to the first page which had two cats on it. - I drew this one when I was ill and stayed at home for a whole week. I was so bored by the end, that's when I started drawing again.

\- How cute! Are they yours? 

\- They are. - She said, looking like a proud mama talking about her perfect children. - Do you have any pets at home?

\- I happen to own a cat, yes. Hm. Let me correct myself; she owns me. 

Sung Kyung laughed at that, he said it with such a straight face. - How so?

\- Let's just say she's not an easy soul to please. 

\- Well I mean people used to worship them in Egypt, she just expects what's her right. 

\- Are yours like that too?

\- No, but it may be because there's two of them, so they're not alone. 

\- There's something in it, I think I indulged mine too much and now it's late. Oh, where's this one? - Paul asked as Sung Kyung turned a page. 

\- It's just a random building, can't even remember where it was. 

She showed him all the drawings. As she was deep in story telling, Paul was staring at her eyes and got so lost in them, sometimes he didn't even get a grip on what she was saying. When they reached one third of the book, Paul noticed how many unfinished, even crossed out drawings she had in it. He looked at her. Sung Kyung seemed to feel awkward, so he didn't ask anything about those drawings and they moved on to the next pages until they reached the current one she was just sketching. 

\- I envy those who can draw when they're feeling down. - she sighed, leaning back in her seat. - As you could see, I'm not one of them. 

She remembered that day from six months ago as if it was only yesterday. 

_Sung Kyung was waiting for him at home for hours. As usual, he got home late again and as always, she couldn't sleep until she knew he was home safe. A mug of hot chamomile tea was in her hands and she was taking small sips from it, checking her phone every five minutes. It was the first time they spent New Year's Eve apart last week after four years, spending the last two as a couple. 2020 was different; he was invited to a party at the other theatre he was acting at. She heard the door being closed as Joo Hyuk got home. Taking a deep breath, Sung Kyung got up from the table. She already knew what she was going to say, she had enough time to practice._

_\- Man, I told you to go to bed, you don't have to wait for me each time I'm away. - he said as he kicked his shoes down._

_\- But I wanted to. - she said._

_\- I wouldn't, but it's your call of course. - he sighed and bypassed her to go into the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out the leftover from lunch._

_\- I know you wouldn't. - Sung Kyung said as she stopped at the table, crossing her arms in front of her chest. - I doubt you would, even if I asked you, right?_

_\- What are you talking about now? - Joo Hyuk looked at her with a frown on his face as he took out chopsticks from the drawer, sat down and started eating._

_\- Would you just please stop eating?! I'm talking about something important. For me, at least. - she added in a cracked voice. Sung Kyung was already on the edge of crying. He frowned again, put the chopsticks down and raised his hands as a sign of surrender._

_\- I'm listening. - he forced a smile on his face, showing no interest at all in what she wanted to say. Most people would act serious if their partner wanted to talk about their relationship. He didn't._

_\- Do you really care so little about me?_

_\- What? Why? You're acting weird, are you by any chance PMS-ing? - he asked and Sung Kyung shook her head. Was he really that jerk?_

\- Oh, why are we stopping? - Paul brought her back from her memories. After they got to the end of her sketch book, Sung Kyung's mood seemed to have changed and he didn't want to bother her, so he just looked out of the window as the train was going at normal speed. 

\- Where are we? - Sung Kyung got up and looked out of the window, stepping over Paul's long legs. They were in the middle of nowhere, probably inbetween two towns.

\- We can't be far now, the schedule says we should be there in an hour. - he said, looking at his phone.

That one hour turned into three due to a minor accident that happened on the railway some kilometers from them. As it turned out, no one seemed to be badly injured which was a relief to both of them in their cabin. After that, none of them really minded being stuck in there. They shared their favourite music plays, favourite books, some stories about their cats and what they wanted to become when they were kids. 

\- I suppose being a firefighter would have been much more exciting though, but at least my mom can sleep peacefully at nights. - he said, laughing. - So what made you give up on becoming a vet?

\- My parents told me vets have to inject animals most of the time. That's when I realized it's not for me and it was a good decision because I know I couldn't do that, even now. Even if I know it's for their sake.

\- That's cute. - he smiled, making her blush a little. 

When the train finally arrived in Busan, they got up and stretched their limbs after sitting there for hours. Paul took down Biblee's suitcase and asked her which direction she was going when they left the station.

\- Oh, actually the hotel is not far from here, apparently it's just a few blocks that way. - she pointed right.

\- Great, I'm going that way too. - he smiled. What a coincidence! He decided to look for a hotel after they parted ways. It was only after six, so he still had time to find somewhere to stay. 

\- I think it's this one. - Sung Kyung said as they stopped in front of a nice building. - Well I have to say I'm glad we shared the same cabin, otherwise I would've died in boredom when we were stuck there. You were a great company. - she smiled.

\- Likewise. - he said. Sung Kyung could see he was back to being shy again, just like how he was at the beginning. And for some reason, she was feeling awkward too.

\- Well then. I'm going in. Goodbye, Paul! - she said, turned around and got inside. As she walked to the reception desk, she felt a certain sense of emptiness or as if something was missing. Could it be that part of her wanted to change contacts with him? But if he didn't ask for her number, then she definitely won't either. 

\- Good evening! - the lady behind the desk greeted her with a bright smile on her face.

\- BIBLEE! - she heard Paul's voice from behind. She turned around and saw him running towards her, with his bags on, pulling his suitcase behind him. 

\- Excuse me! - she told the receptionist and walked in his direction. 

\- Would you... - he was a bit out of breath again. - Perhaps like to meet tomorrow? I... I mean if you don't have anything to do and need company. 

Sung Kyung smiled at him. - Give me your phone! - Paul took it out of his jeans' pockets and gave it to her. She dialled her phone number and gave it back to him. - There. I'm not sure what I'll be doing tomorrow, so give me a call and we'll see how it goes. 

It was already past seven and Paul was still walking around the streets, with nowhere to sleep. All the hotels he tried were already full, but for some reason, he didn't feel nervous at all, all that was gone after he finally gathered all his courage to ask her out. And he knew he'd get an accomodation somewhere in the end which he did at his fifth try. 


	4. Bella notte

She had the most beautiful view to the sea. When she woke up the next morning, Sung Kyung got out of bed and pulled the curtains away. It was even prettier in daylight and when she opened the windows, the voice of people's loud chatter and the screams of seagulls filled her room too. It was already past nine then and when her stomach growled, she realized how hungry she was since she didn't even have dinner last night. Sung Kyung chose a nice, flowy dress that she hung in the wardrobe right after she arrived last night and put it on, looking at herself in the huge mirror. The air was already quite hot and humid outside, so she thought it best to wear her hair up again and after putting on her sandals, she was ready to go. Taking Paul's advice, she looked for a square with fountain but the one that was closest to her had no bakeries in the area at all. **"Weird"** ; she thought to herself. Maybe he meant another one. But since the next fountain was quite far away and she was getting hungrier, Sung Kyung decided to just stay in the neighbourhood and eat something there. Which wasn't a bad idea, because the bakery she found after walking for about five minutes was very nice and the cappuccino she had with her omelette tasted amazing. She took out Paul's book from her bag and started reading it, holding the book in her left hand and the cup of cappuccino in her right as she enjoyed the light breeze caressing her face. She smiled as she remembered how enthusiastically he was talking about that book and was hoping she'd like the story at least half as much as he did.

Paul just woke up when Sung Kyung paid for her breakfast and left to go and explore the city. It was already eleven by then; he was never really a morning person. Besides, he didn't have too much sleep either, because the room he found yesterday night was by far not the best and he had to listen to the neighbours fighting like an Italian couple for hours until he could finally fall asleep. The Canadian was determined to find another accomodation and was hoping he'd get luckier this time, especially because the day had just started. Well, for him, at least. 

Sung Kyung didn't want to acknowledge it, but she was disappointed. She was expecting to see that English name on her screen all day long, yet the only phone call she made was with her boss, just about an hour ago. The man who **used** **to be** her boss. And that conversation was enough to make her feel down. Mr Kang was never one to be easy with his words. He always told everyone off if he didn't agree, but Sung Kyung admired that in him in a way. **"That's what must make him so successful"** ; she'd always thought. But the nasty things he said about her really hurt and she needed some fresh air, so she decided to take a stroll around the hotel. The weather was much more pleasant than during the day, she liked how clear the air got after the quick shower they had earlier on. Much to her surprise, she found a tiny pond just behind the hotel with a small bridge to go across it and she stopped there, right in the middle. Sung Kyung was not okay. She was not feeling okay at all but she knew she would eventually. She needed time to heal, just like it takes time to recover from any sickness. Maybe her trip to Busan was one of her remedy pills? It was dark already and the moon was ever so beautiful she kept staring at the sky, thinking about her life and what to do next. She knew she needed a place where she would feel safe, with people who make her feel valuable. Earth called her back when her phone started ringing in the bag.

\- Paul?

\- Hello.. Is this a right time for me to call?

\- Well... - she tried to say but he cut her off.

\- I just realized there's a night festival here right this week! Apparently it already started and it's held in the other side of the city. Music, fireworks, lots of food; everything people consider fun but it's never fun if you go there alone. Would you like to come with me?

\- Oh Paul. - she sighed. - That's so kind of you. But I don't think I'm in the mood to have fun right now. I'm not really the best companion tonight.

\- But **I** can be good company for **you**. And you look like you need one. - Paul saw as she straightened herself. - Turn around. 

Sung Kyung did as she was told and was surprised to see the tall man standing on the other side of the pond. He was wearing his old vintage jeans, a simple white tee and a plaid shirt but still looked undeniably good. 

\- Paul.. You're here. - she said, smiling at him when she stopped beside the Canadian, then wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. - Why are you here?

\- I wasn't a creep stalking you, I swear! - he said, raising both his hands in defence. - Alright. Honestly, I had some other business to deal with today and felt bad for not calling you earlier. I contemplated on whether or not I should call you at such a late time, so I started walking here,   
still not knowing if I should call you when I saw you standing there. And I called.

Truth be told, the business he had to deal with was looking for another accomodation. Paul found one not far from where Sung Kyung was staying. And truth be told, he'd been staring at her for quite some time before he took his phone out. The way she was standing there in the moonlight, lights reflected on her from the water surface was something he found one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Beautiful and sad. She had a look on her face that made him decide to call and cheer her up.

\- But if you'd rather want to be alone, I can go. - he added when Sung Kyung didn't say anything.

\- We could get a drink somewhere. I mean you came all the way here, I'd feel bad if I told you to go back now.

\- We don't have to drink just because you feel bad. You don't have to. If you'd rather go back to your hotel and take a rest now, that's alright too. 

\- I just don't want to drink right now. But now that you're here, I don't mind having company. Especially you. - she added and Paul was lucky it was already dark because his ears went totally red. - So if you're fine with just walking around here in the neighbourhood with someone not too much fun, feel free to join me.

\- With pleasure! - he smiled and they started walking towards the beach. - Can I ask why you were so down earlier? - he asked some time later when they were already walking on the patio with the sea to their left. Biblee told him about her day and where she currently is in the book he gave her and Paul told her he had to "deal with work all day long", making himself promise he'd tell her the truth eventually.

\- I was talking to my boss. Well, my ex-boss now. In a nutshell, we didn't part ways on good terms.

\- What do you mean? Did he say something to you? You don't have to tell me of course if you feel uncomfortable. 

\- That's alright. He only said things that I know are not true. I just didn't expect him to say those to me. I had a pretty good work relationship with him before and it hurt my feelings. A little bit. - she added, not wanting to sound too sensitive.

\- Then I suppose he's just frustrated and sad that you left. You said you were the one to quit, right? - he asked, looking at her to make sure he rememberered what she said the day before on the train. Sung Kyung nodded. - This is just his macho way of showing he's not hurt at all, so he wouldn't feel like he's the one who has it worse. - he said, meaning every word of it.

\- Do you think so? - she sighed and smiled at him as she looked up in his eyes. 

\- I'm sure of it. Don't mind him, it's not worth being sad about alone at night. Besides... - he stopped talking when he noticed something. - Wait here. - Paul said and Biblee stayed there. While waiting, she was looking at the sea. How peaceful and beautiful it looked! Them walking there was definitely a good idea, she already felt so much better. - There. - Paul came back and gave her a cone of ice cream. He had another one in his other hand too. - I know you don't want to drink, but you can't say no to ice cream. They say they have the best ones here. You should try it and forget about that man.

\- Thank you. - she smiled and took it from him. - For this and your positivity. And for your company; I truly feel much better now than I did an hour ago. 

\- Glad to be of service. - he smirked and continued walking. They were talking about each other's favourite places they'd ever visited, the countries they had on their bucket lists and their favourite cuisine besides Korean of course. 

\- Alright, answer me. Ocean or mountains? - Sung Kung asked. They already left the beach and were now walking on the streets again.

\- Ocean. - he said and the same time, she said the same. - Winter or summer?

\- Summer! - Sung Kyung didn't even hesitate and smiled when Paul said "winter". - Black or white?

\- Black! - once again, their answers were each other's opposite. - Mozart or Beethoven?

\- Chopin! - they both said the same. - But I really like Debussy's Claire de Lune. I've always wanted to learn how to play that one on piano but never had time for that. - Sung Kyung added.

\- Well you can learn how to play it now that you're free. - he smiled. 

\- You're right of course. Why didn't I quit sooner? - she asked, laughing and got the chills when the wind blew over them. 

\- Should we start heading back now? We've come quite far and you're freezing. Here, take this. - Paul said as he took off his plaid shirt and gave it to her. 

\- No, no, that's fine, leave it on! - she protested.

Sulking to himself, he put it back on and they continued their way back to her hotel. Halfway through there, when she was talking about her cats (again), she suddenly stopped and looked at him. Her facial expression changed, she seemed to feel a bit awkward. - Um.. Paul? Can I take your shirt afterall? 

Smiling from ear to ear, he took his plaid off again and gave it to her. Shy Biblee was definitely cute. The shoulder parts reached the middle of her upper arms and she looked adorable in Hyo Seop's eyes. He was never really one to give his stuff to other people, but this time he didn't even hesitate. 

\- Thank you. I'll give it back to you when we get back, I promise.

\- That's alright. You can give it back to me when we go to that festival. You should really come. I mean it would be great if you came. - he added, obviously starting to loose his confidence. 

Sung Kyung laughed. How could someone like him be this shy all of a sudden? 

\- Do you promise it's fun?

\- Well, it will be if we go there. 

\- Won't your aunt miss you if you're awake? You're visiting **her** after all. - she smirked.

\- As a matter of fact... - he tried to say, scratching his neck when Sung Kyung's eyes lit up and she bypassed him. Frowning, Paul turned around to see her kneeling down to a tiny kitten meowing under a small bush. She had the most honest smile on her face as she lifted the little one in her hands and he couldn't help crushing on her. Shaking his head in disbelief, he followed her   
and started petting the tiny cat. - Oh my, you're the highlight of this week so far. - she told the kitten as she gave it to Paul. 

\- I'll pretend not to be offended by that. - he grinned as he stretched out his thumbs so that Sung Kyung would have a better access to the shivering cat. 

\- She looks even tinier in your hands. - she said, smiling wide. - Or is it a he? 

Paul raised it to answer her question. - It's a he. I think. 

\- Where's your mama, hm? Where is she? Oh, there she comes! Come on, let them be! - she said, putting her hand unconsciously on his shoulder and Paul put the kitten back on the ground to join his mom. Sung Kyung looked in the cats' direction one last time and they left. - Now it made me miss my cats even more! - she pouted.

\- Same. I hope my friends are taking good care of Baul. 

It was quite late by the time they got back to Sung Kyung's hotel. After they agreed on meeting there tomorrow at eight, Paul watched her leave with his plaids on. Biblee's bad mood seemed to be gone and she was back to her cheerful self which made him feel oddly proud of himself. Hyo Seop smiled and looked up at the sky. The moon was definitely beautiful that night.


	5. Hyung

It was the third shirt Paul put on that evening. He was going to meet the girl he cancelled all his scheduled plans for just so that he could see her again. Even though he was almost sure it wasn't a date and he knew he couldn't expect anything to happen, he was still nervous. Being the introvert, Paul has never been as daring as he was in the last few days. To say he wasn't someone to be spontanious is an understatement and he rarely risked anything he didn't see at least a sixty percent success rate for; yet there he was, about to go to a night festival when in fact he didn't like crowded places at all. But she was going to be there and that was enough for him not to back off now. It was seven fourty already; he really needed to get going. Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, he sighed, shook his hair with his fingers and left in his vintage jeans and a simple white tee. 

The weather was pretty much the same as it was the day before, so he made sure to take his hoodie with him in case she felt cold again. He was only a ten minutes walk away from the hotel Sung Kyung stayed at and Paul hesitated whether he should go inside and wait for her in the lobby, but decided to stay outside in the end, watching the bypassers. His phone started buzzing and he took it out of his pocket. It was one of his friends he knew back from university. 

\- Man, I'm in Daegu right now, wanna grab some beer? - he asked. Oh, right. He hasn't told anyone else he wasn't staying there after all. Ever since he's arrived in Busan, after he finally found himself a decent accomodation, the only things Paul did when wasn't meeting Biblee or thinking about her was mainly watching TV and listening to music. Or reading the random book he found in his hotel room. He was mostly offline from all his social media which he did quite often; there were times he went totally MIA for days without anyone noticing. They got used to it over the years and he was never the soul of parties anyways. 

\- Actually I'm only going there next week. - he confessed, scratching his neck. 

\- Oh. Okay then, we can meet tomorrow too, my treat!

\- I'm in Busan right now. - he said, rubbing his forehead. 

\- Busan? What on Earth are you doing there?

\- I... Long story, I'll tell you all about it when we meet next time, okay?

\- Wow, Hyo Seop, man of mysteries. - his friend said, teasing him. - Alright then. Have fun with whatever you're doing there. I hope it's related to some chick, you've been single forever now.

\- Fuck off, will you? - he asked, laughing and hung up just in time when Sung Kyung got there, wearing black shorts and a simple black tee, with Hyo Seop's plaid tied on her tiny waist. She looked so cheerful and confident he couldn't tell she in fact changed her outfit a couple of times too. That was one of her special skills Sung Kyung was grateful for; she could always cover her nervosity with confidence. Hyo Seop started to realize she was one of those women who could wear anything and still look extremely good in them. With or without makeup, bangs or no bangs, hair up or down. He must've stared at her longer than he wanted to because Sung Kyung blushed (although he couldn't be sure she did) and took his plaid off her waist.

\- I'm sorry, I only put this on so I could give it back to you. - she said, handing him the piece of clothing. 

\- Leave it on, you might need it later. - he smiled and opened the door for her. - Besides, it looks good on you. - he added shyly, already going red in his ears. _**It was probably better if they only met during the nights for now, it saves him from embarrassment;**_ he thought. 

\- Well of course. Everything looks good on me. - she boasted jokingly, intentionally making it easier for him not to be so nervous. - How's your day so far?

\- If I said I was mainly watching NatGeo and eating a lot, would that make me seem too lame?

\- Not at all! - she smiled. 

\- I'm more of an introvert, you know. - he said, putting his hands into his pockets. 

\- Really? I couldn't tell. - she said, laughing and elbowed him playfully. - So what's wrong with being an introvert? 

_Her boyfriend was definitely far from one. Joo Hyuk's one of the most confident people Sung Kyung knew. He was tall and good looking and he perfectly knew about it too, that's what made her so attracted to him in the first place. But then, him being the extrovert was one of the reasons she hardly ever felt special around him. He was never shy to compliment anyone, even when she was around and he was so friendly with everyone around them, especially the women, people would sometimes mistake it for flirting. And the more comfortable he was with others over time, the less confident she felt about herself._

\- Don't get me wrong, I love being one, but there are definitely times I wish I wasn't. Do you know how much I hate talking in front of people? Let alone singing. - he added.

\- Wait a minute. Singing? 

\- I kinda joined a band back in uni. - Hyo Seop admitted, a shy smile appearing on his face. - We had a couple of concerts here and there, but I couldn't say I enjoyed it much. Stage fright was killing me everytime I had to go up there. 

\- Bet the girls loved you though. - she smirked, which made him feel proud enough of himself. 

\- I guess it's just because I'm tall? I don't know. - he laughed awkwardly and scratched his neck again which Sung Kyung grew to realize was a nervous habit of him.

\- Sure. I bet it's only that. - she smirked again. He was definitely different to Joo Hyuk which made him even more likeable to her. - So you were the vocalist I suppose?

\- All of us were singing, actually. 

\- What was your name?

\- One O One. But please don't look it up, it was definitely not one of my best looks.

\- Of course I **will** look it up. - she smirked, emphasizing the words. - I'm intrigued now. And hey. All of us had their not-so-bright past, I know I did. 

\- Oh right, I'm sure that's not true. - he growled.

\- I did! You see, I tried modelling when I was eighteen. - she said, just when the bus arrived and they got on.

\- Is that what's supposed to make me feel better? - Hyo Seop laughed in disbelief.

\- Just wait until you see the pictures. - Sung Kyung laughed and took her phone out of her bag as they sat down and showed it to him. She was wearing heavy makeup which made her almost unrecognizable. Paul was looking at the pictures, then at her. - See? I told you; they're horrible! 

\- You still looked great in my opinion. - he said, making Sung Kyung's heart flutter and she once again did what she'd always do whenever she felt shy: joking it away. 

\- So you think I should start wearing heavy makeup?

\- No, no! That's not what I meant... - he said, concerned he might've hurt her feelings. 

\- Relax, I'm teasing you! - Sung Kyung laughed, putting him out of his misery; he looked so desperate. 

\- So why did you quit? Did you not like it?

\- I did, actually. But I didn't have time for anything since I wanted to be good enough to joing the orchestra. Also, it helped me get over my stage fright. Want me to share one of the tricks with you?

\- Please. Although I'm not planning to sing ever again. 

\- Never say never! - she winked. - Okay, so here's what you should do. When you feel nervous, all you have to do is to puff your cheek as much and for as long as you can. I don't know exactly what it does to your body and brain, I guess you hold in the air for so long you forget to worry about something you shouldn't. Make sure to try it when in need. 

\- Thanks. - he said and looked out of the window because he suddenly felt out of words. So she used to be a model too. Well. Definitely someone he would've had no chance with in high school, at least that's what he thought. Some miracle must have happened on that day on the train that he stayed and asked her out later. - So how was **your** day? - he asked some time later. He caught her looking at him in the window's reflection and turned his head to look into those hazel eyes. 

\- I didn't do much either. I tried the spa section in the hotel. It was A-MA-ZING! - she smiled. - I brought your book there so I could read while I was getting a much needed massage later. 

Hyo Seop looked at her bare, long legs for just a moment and couldn't help imagining her in her in a bikini. _**"Quick, ask something!;**_ he urged himself. 

\- So how's the book so far?

\- I love it! I'm already halfway through, but there's something that keeps bothering me... 

\- Do you ever think about what would have happened if you didn't quit being a model? - Hyo Seop asked a couple of hours later when they were on their way to the pier, where another band was performing. They just left a bar which had Spanish dancers performing there that night, dancing the Flamenco while Biblee and Paul were sipping on their drinks, sharing a cheese plate. They enjoyed watching the feisty dancers and talked about how going to Spain one day was on both of their bucket lists.

The night festival was a success so far; she seemed to enjoy it very much. The music played on the streets was fantastic, the alcoholic lemonade she drank was delicious and the atmosphere was very fun and youthful. The two even joined some mass dancing too which was probably thanks to the alcohol, but it didn't matter because both of them enjoyed it very much. Sung Kyung's never felt as carefree and happy for months as she did now and it was all thanks to this Canadian stranger whom Sung Kyung felt like she knew for much longer. He was so sweet and thoughtful, her only cure that actually helped her feel better about herself for the past couple of months, even years. 

\- I would probably be thinking about why I didn't choose to follow my dreams of becoming a violinist. - she answered, holding onto his arm which made him suddenly feel hot. - Although I suppose I was wondering more often lately why I even became one. - Sung Kyung added, sighing. Hyo Seop desperately wanted to ask her what happened exactly but he didn't dare to. It was a line which was too early to cross, so he stayed silent. 

\- Hyung? - he heard a voice coming from the crowd. Sung Kyung froze in her steps and he followed where her eyes were looking at. A man around his age was standing there with a woman clinging onto him. Paul was confused, at first, he thought the guy addressed him but he didn't know who he was. 

\- Hey! - she said. Hyo Seop could hear her voice was shaking. What was going on?

\- Long time no see! - he said as they walked closer. - You look well. 

\- You too. - Sung Kyung said, still on a very low voice. 

\- And who are you? - the man asked Hyo Seop.

\- I'm... - he moved his arm to shake hands with him but before he could, Sung Kyung grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her. 

\- Sorry, we really need to catch our last bus. - she said and turned back for a second. - Good to see you, bye!

They were walking so fast it was unusual for Hyo Seop to actually walk in his own pace when he's with a girl. Although it was no wonder; both of them had such long legs. She didn't say anything as they were getting away from the crowded streets and remained silent even after. 

They stopped at the bus stop. Hyo Seop really wanted to ask her about what just happened but she didn't even look at him, not once, so he thought it better not to say anything at all. Her carefree mood changed into something totally different and once again, he lacked his brother's much needed social skills. Even though the temperature was still warm, the atmosphere around them was freezing now. He felt guilty for doing something wrong, even though he knew he didn't. The bus finally came and they got up. There were several times he opened his mouth to say something but no words came out of it as Sung Kyung was looking out of the window, determined not to have eye contact with him. She realized how weird she was acting and that made her even more embarrassed. He did absolutely nothing wrong yet she was giving him the cold shoulders for almost half an hour now, something he did not deserve at all and that made her feel even worse about herself. 

As they got off the bus, Hyo Seop was contemplating whether he should head back to his hotel when they bypassed it but A, he was supposed to stay at his aunt's and B, he was worried about her, so instead, he just followed her like a loyal puppy. This silence was like an ice cold shower to him, waking him up from a dream and he was eager to get at least a tiny bit of explanation from her. 

\- Sorry for that. - she said, still too ashamed to look into his eyes when they finally stopped in front of her hotel. - You're probably wondering what's gotten to me. 

\- Hyung? - Hyo Seop asked, already guessing the answer. It must have been him, no matter how he called her. 

\- That was my ex. 


	6. "You'll only get your heart broken"

\- That was my ex.

\- Oh. That was all he could say. She was clearly upset and he had no idea what he should do. Hyo Seop thought she wasn't even going to say goodbye to him as she walked to the door when she stopped and looked back at him for a moment. 

\- Thank you. I really had a great time tonight, probably the best I've ever had lately. 

Before he could say anything, she turned back again and disappeared behind the door. Sighing, Hyo Seop turned around and started walking back to his hotel. Of course that ex of hers just had to be in Busan, right on that night, on that street! What were the odds?

Biblee was clearly hurting. He didn't know what happened between her and her ex exactly, but he knew for sure she was the one who suffered more and the mere thought of that made him dislike Joo Hyuk immediately. 

When he got back to his hotel, Hyo Seop took a shower, brushed his teeth, opened the room's windows to get some fresh air in and lied on the bed, with his phone is his hand, looking at the ceiling absent-mindedly. **_"Probably the best I've ever had lately"_** ; those words made toss and turn all night long. She was the first person made him think about himself as someone interesting. Biblee listened to him, validated even his weirdest thoughts and laughed at his jokes everyone else found lame. And she actually had a great time with him! A woman this exciting and clearly out of his league. That alone made him feel extremely proud of himself. Biblee was full of life, she was like a lightbulb that never stopped glowing. Right until they met that bloody ex. He took his phone again from the night stand and started typing. It was almost 4 am already but he didn't care. 

P: Ya, are you okay? 

She didn't answer, but he didn't even expect her to. It was dawn, she was probably sleeping. He hoped she was. Something he should've done too but failed, so instead he went out to the balcony, elbowed on the railing and looked at the lit up city. It was beautiful, especially with the rising sun behind the sea. It was definitely something he knew she would've found breathtaking as well, so he took a pitcure of it which Hyo Seop was planning to show her when they meet again. 

But unfortunately, he saw less and less chance to that because even after three days, she did not answer. At first, he thought she was probably just either busy being a tourist or busy getting massages at the spa section. Whichever it was, he did not intend to interrupt her in it, the last thing he wanted to do was being too pushy and scare her away just when he was starting to like her more and more. 

_Her friends warned her. Her collegues warned her. Was she really so blind not to see the obvious? That he was someone who should not be trusted? Her best friend, Jong Suk used to play in the same orchestra she did, on cello. **"You'll only get your heart broken"** ; she remembered him saying that when he caught her looking at him, dazed. Of course, she pretended to be clueless about what he said. _

_They'd been hanging out more often back then. Sung Kyung and Joo Hyuk. The first time they started talking was soon after he joined the theater as a new, uprising actor. She heard rumours about him being only employed there because the director's daughter had the biggest crush on him and she insisted that his father should give him the best roles. Sung Kyung never cared much for rumours though, she liked to make her own opinion about people once she talked to them. Being carefree, charming and funny, Sung Kyung got along well with all the men, and over time, Joo Hyuk joined their gang. Just like with everyone else, she managed to build a friendly relationship with him. So friendly, he started calling her Sung Kyung Hyung, a name she was often called by all her other guy friends who were younger than her. Her best friend, Jong Suk was the only one who saw her as his little sister and treated her like one. Kind, protective, thoughtful. That's why she was even more ashamed of herself for not listening to him; he was always, always right about the people in her life._

Before she noticed, Sung Kyung found herself thinking about what Jong Suk would think about Paul. He seemed like such a nice guy, someone she knew she could get to like easily if she let her guards down. But she thought the same about Joo Hyuk as well and look how he turned out to be! If only her best friend was there, he could help her. One thing she knew was that she didn't want to be disappointed in someone again and she met Joo Hyuk just the right time again; this way being reminded how she must be careful with her feelings. She couldn't afford to like someone, let alone someone she barely knew for a couple of days. The reason she decided to do this whole trip was to find herself again, alone. Without anyone's help and she can't be distracted by a certain tall and handsome Canadian. Laughing at the thought she was actually grateful she met her ex again, she shook her head in disbelief. _**"Thanks, jerk!"**_ ; she thought, gathered her bikinis and towel and left.

_He wasn't always a jerk though. The first time they started talking, just the two of them was a couple of months after he started hanging out with her and her friends. Sung Kyung was getting a latte at the buffet when he tapped her shoulder. Turning around, she saw him smile at her. One thing she gave credit for about those stupid rumours was that he was indeed good looking, which she came to notice as time went by. They started talking and she realized they actually had more to talk about when it was just them. More precisely, he told her a lot about his life, something she never heard before and she gladly listened to them. She was impressed by how far he'd come ever since growing up with his single mother; Sung Kyung found his ambitions attractive. Their little buffet date was soon followed by more and after a while, they met even outside of the theater. Their relationship changed, even though he still called her Hyung. She remembered the stolen gazes through rehearsals; he always winked at her whenever their eyes met and poked her sides secretly whenever he bypassed her during breaks. She was falling for him, just like many other girl were._

Paul decided to go for a run. Something he enjoyed so much he actually took part in triathlons back in high school, when he was still in Canada. He used to have the perfect build for that; he was tall, long legged and slim, his shoulders broad from all the swimming; there were barely any competitions he didn't come home with a medal in his neck from. It was definitely something he enjoyed more than taking violin and piano lessons, but growing up in a prestigious Korean family in a Western country, he felt somewhat obligated to do good in both sports and art. 

As he was getting further away from downtown, the air started to get a little easier to breathe in and he saw more greens around him as he was running by the sea. Coldplay's Viva la Vida was being played on his phone; that, his pace and his steady breathing were the only things he focused on. That's why he always went running whenever he wanted to clear his mind. A girl was running towards him in nothing but a sports bra and shorts. As she got closer and saw Paul's face staring into infinity, she suddenly tripped and fell, even though the pavement had absolutely no bumps or any other obstacles on it. Being the clueless guy he sometimes was when it came to recignizing women adoring his good visuals, he stopped immediately to help her up.

\- Are you okay? - he asked. 

\- Yes, thank you for helping me. - she smiled and took his hand as he pulled her up. - How clumsy I am, huh? 

\- It's okay, you should watch out next time. - he smiled and put his headphones back, therefore he couldn't hear her ask what his name was. Instead, he just smiled at her again politely and continued running. 

\- So handsome, yet so dumb. What a pity. - the girl said to herself, sighing as she watched him leave. 

Sung Kyung was walking up and down her hotel room. She just got back from the spa; she basically spent the past few days either there or in her room, mainly reeding the book Paul gave her. All the men, even the married ones grazed their eyes on her body in that bikini of hers, showing off her slender figure. Sung Kyung learned how to ignore them over time; she got used to people staring at her, no matter how rude and disrespectful they were. That's also another reason why she appreciated gentlemen like some of her friends. And the man she met on the train...

While hanging out her wet clothes on the balcony, she remembered how she wanted the ground to swallow her whole the moment Joo Hyuk said "Hyung". The name she secretly hated; and Paul just had to hear it too! His face appeared in front of her eyes; he looked so confused. And she acted like a total lunatic, someone who isn't able to move on, even after six months. Did he saw her as someone pathetic? But then again, he doesn't seem like the type of person who would judge people easily. Instead, he acted nothing but kind all the way until they got back. He even texted her, asking if she was okay and she couldn't even answer him. She didn't want to, it's probably better if they didn't meet again. He was just a distraction when in fact she needed to be alone. At least that's what she thought until she started feeling guilty for her behaviour towards him. The way she acted was just rude. He did nothing wrong at all, if anything, he only made her feel better about herself for the past few days. Sung Kyung knew he might not even answer her call after three days of ignoring him, but she still took her phone from her bag and tapped on his name. 

Just when she was about to hang up, thinking she couldn't reach him, she heard his low voice. 

\- Biblee? - he asked, clearly surprised. 

\- Hello, yes. I am. Biblee. Is it a bad time for me to call? I don't mean to disturb you or anythi...

\- Not at all! I was just... Not expecting your call. - he said, making Sung Kyung feel guilty about it again.

\- I know. And I'm sorry. I was just... Look, if you have some free time, can we meet?


	7. I'll blame it on the alcohol

The bar Sung Kyung was waiting for him was quite lovely. She found the many lightbulbs hanging individually from the ceiling as the only source of light especially cute, it was definitely a place where well situated people would go to get some drinks. People like Paul. He was the one who recommended that place, not far from her hotel. She was nervous. Although he didn't seem to be mad at her on the phone for ignoring him for three days, he was more than ten minutes late now and she was getting worried if he'd ever come. Luckily for her, Paul wasn't someone to take revenge in such a pathetic way and she sighed in relief when she noticed him entering the place. He was wearing simple jeans and a white tee, giving those "I didn't even take my time to get ready because I know I look good in everything" vibe off before his eyes met hers as he looked around and a kind smile appeared on his face. 

\- Sorry for being late, I got an urgent call. - he said, explaning his delayed arrival when he sat down. 

\- It's okay. - she smiled and tried hard not to have a shaky voice. Thank God some music was being played there, otherwise he could've heard her heart pounding loud. - I hope everything's alright though. - Sung Kyung added.

\- Of course. It was just work stuff. You look nice, by the way. - he smiled at her. Sung Kyung looked down at herself. She was wearing a loose, black shirt with white stripes on it, tucked into her boyfriend jeans. She also happened to have a bad hair day (at least that's what she thought) that day, so the fact he complimented her made her heart flutter. Would he do the same even if she didn't wash her hair for two weeks?

\- I ordered you beer. - Biblee said instead, not knowing how to take his compliment and pushed the brownish bottle towards him on the table. - It's Czech, so it must be good.

Hyo Seop took it in his hand, turned it around and a smirk appeared on his face. - Good, I wouldn't know that by looking at it since you ripped the labels off. - he said, clearly amused, brushed the tiny pieces off the table into his hand and put them in the ash tray. 

\- Oops. Sorry. - Sung Kyung said, already going red in the face. She was so nervous she had to do something until he arrived and that was the only thing at hand. - Do you come here often? This place is indeed really nice! - she said, looking around again as if she only just arrived.

\- Well I wouldn't say that. - he smiled. In fact, he's never been there, considering the fact he's never even been to Busan before. But it wasn't the right time to tell her that now. Instead, he raised his bottle and clinked it with hers as she did the same. After they drank a couple of sips from it, none of them said anything. Hyo Seop was waiting for her to start telling him why she wanted to meet and she was hoping he'd come up with another random fact he read somewhere, just like he usually did whenever they met. - So... - he said when he thought the silence was getting a bit awkward.

\- So. - she sighed, taking another sip from her beer.

\- Why are we here, Biblee?

\- Because you recommended this place. - she said the obvious and Hyo Seop laughed at that. He always did whenever she said something funny. Even when it wasn't funny. 

\- Fair enough. - he smirked. - But why did you want to meet?

\- I wanted to apologize for earlier. 

\- There's no need for that. 

\- I think there is. I was acting rude when you did nothing wrong and I'm sorry about that.

\- That's okay, you were...

\- I was upset about something, but that's still no excuse for why I kept ignoring you like that. This night is on me. - she said confidently.

\- Don't even think about that.

\- You've been paying for everything so yes, tonight's on me. That's just fair. 

\- Right, okay. - he sighed is defeat. - Are you feeling better now?

\- I am, now that I had some time to think about things. - she nodded. - Which is why I wanted to get away from Seoul in the first place.

\- Look, you don't have to tell me about it, but if you want to, I'm here to listen. - he smiled at her in a way that melted her heart inside. He was so gentle she was sure **his** actions were genuine. How could they not be?

\- I do. You've seen me at my craziest, so I think you earned it. - she said, laughing awkwardly. He didn't laugh with her this time. 

To him, it wasn't crazy. All he remembered from that night was that a charming woman like her was clearly hurt by something. More precisely someone. How was that crazy? He took another sip from his bottle and she did the same. 

\- But we need something stronger, I'd rather do it not completely sober. This way I could blame alcohol for the fact I told the story only a few people know to someone I just met a couple of days ago. - she smiled, carefree. At least she seemed to be carefree, Hyo Seop started to differentiate when she was just putting on an act to seem like everything's fine. 

When she came back, at first they were talking about how each other's past few days were, more exactly Paul's. Biblee asked him about everything; what tasks his job actually included, memories he shared with his aunt, things like that. Paul told them all to her, eager to finally hear her story but he never pushed her to talk about it. When he finished telling her the story of how he ended up being the best in his high school's triathlon team, she didn't ask a new question. Sung Kyung poured some soju into their glasses again, looked at him, then down on her hands and sighed. 

\- I guess I just didn't want you to meet my ex because I feel ashamed of him. And of myself for ever loving him more than I should've. I'm sorry, if this is too awkward for you to listen, I'll stop. - she said, talking a bit faster now thanks to the alcohol.

\- I don't feel awkward at all. - he looked at her and meant it. 

She briefly told Paul everything. How charming he was in the beginning and how easy it was to get along with him. Sung Kyung told him how her friends warned her. She told him about the signs that were always there in front of her nose yet she ignored them all because she just didn't want to be disappointed in someone so much. She told him how hurt she felt whenever she saw him flirting crazy with all the other actresses and even dancers right in front of her after a while when he got more successful and respected in the theater when they were officially dating. Paul listened to her stories about how he was always out late and all the times she heard rumours flying around about him and another actress about a year before they broke up. 

\- Didn't you ever confront him? - he asked, drinking his third bottle of beer. He was handling it much better than her and his anger towards the guy who broke Biblee's heart fuelled him. He needed all his willpower not to show how much he disliked him just by hearing these stories. 

\- I'll tell you all about that another time. The main thing is that I was embarrassed that you met him. He's not a nice guy. I didn't know if I was upset because meeting him still had this bad affect on me or it was because you saw me act that weird, even after half a year after I broke up with him. 

She was getting drunk, but she still wasn't drunk enough to admit she spent more time thinking about what Paul must've thought about her behaviour than her ex in general.

\- Biblee, is this really why you kept avoiding me for three days? - Paul asked, shaking his head.

"And because I was catching feelings for you!"; she thought and knew it was crazy. She didn't even know him that much! But then why did it feel like he understood her better than most people she knew for a long time?

Paul leaned a bit closer so she could hear his lowered voice. Suddenly he was close, very close to her; Sung Kyung could feel his breath on her cheeks as he spoke.

\- You should never feel embarrassed in front of me. - his deep voice and the way he said those words made her weak in the knees. She felt hot all of a sudden and Sung Kyung could only hope she wasn't blushing. 

\- Then sit back on your seat, mister! - she ordered and he obeyed, laughing. 

\- Excuse me! - the bartender stopped beside her and they looked up at her. - That couple there sent you these. - she said and put a glass of wine on their table. They followed where she looked at and saw a couple in their sixties waving at them. 

\- Oh. Tell them thank you. But why? - Hyo Seop asked, his eyebrows wrinkled. 

\- Just enjoy your night! They said two gorgeous people like you should have a great time tonight. - she smirked and left the table.

\- Oh great! Wine! - Sung Kyung said, pretending not to feel awkward about that compliment and took the bottle in her hand as she started to examine it. - It looks fancy enough, let's try it!

\- I don't think you sh... - Hyo Seop tried to say but it was already too long, Sung Kyung poured some in both of their glasses ans raised hers. Sighing, he took his and clinked it with her. Beer, soju and wine? Not a good combination.

\- To a great time with the best company I've had these days! - she smiled. Her smile was maybe a little too big now that she was a bit tipsy and Hyo Seop couldn't help giggling at how adorable she looked. 

\- I really think you should lower your voice a bit now. - he said, looking apologetically at the receptionist by the desk when they entered her hotel. She leaned on him and he was holding her, his fingers locked around her wrist as she put an arm around his neck and his other hand was on her waist, supporting her. He didn't know what happened. One minute, she was okay, and then she stopped talking for a couple of seconds and then all of a sudden, she was drunk. As it turned out, drunk Biblee was much louder than sober Biblee, so he thought it best to leave the bar and escorted her back to where she was staying at. 

\- Okay then, Mister Serious! Sorry, Paul. Paul from Canada, home of hockey, maple trees and good looking men. - she said, still loud as she leaned a bit closer to his face and Paul didn't know if he should feel flattered or ashamed for getting her so drunk. He didn't mean to!

\- What's your room number again? 205? - he asked as they got into the elevator.

\- Bag. - she ordered, pointing to her purse. She had a mini perfume, a lipstick she was wearing, some tissues, her phone in it and finally, Hyo Seop found her card. At last.

\- You said it was 205 but it's 314. Seriously, how drunk are you? - he gritted through his teeth, shaking his head in disbelief when they got out on the third floor. When he finally opened the door, he brought her to the couch in the living room and made her sit on it. Sung Kyung was just about to rest her head on his shoulder when he got up to open all the windows there to get some fresh air she needed and went to the bathroom to give her a glass of water. - Here. Drink it. - he said, taking her hand as he placed the glass in it. - I'm sorry I didn't look after you better. 

\- You've been looking after me ever since we got here, Paul. - she sighed, this time finally resting her head she felt heavy on his broad shoulders. - And I'm so glad you're here, otherwise this getaway would suck so much. - she said quietly. Hyo Seop took her hand in his on her thigh and started caressing the skin on it. 

\- I could say the same, Biblee. I could say the same.

Suddenly, she raised her head from his shoulder and looked into his deep, dark brown eyes. Those ever so kind eyes that always warmed her heart. 

\- You know... - there was something in those eyes which Hyo Seop couldn't quite comprehend. - You're a far better man than he ever was. - she said and started closing the gap between their noses. He could feel his heart rate going up as she pressed her ever so soft lips onto his plump ones. God, she tasted good and he gladly kissed her back, putting his hands on her face, caressing her cheeks with both his thumbs. Sung Kyung slid her tongue through his lips and in a couple of seconds, they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Her taste of wine made him even more thirstier for her, but he came to his senses just in time when she started unbuttoning her shirt. 

\- Wait. - he said, putting his hand on hers to stop her from undressing. - We really shouldn't do this now. - he said and part of him punched himself in the face for saying no to someone as desirable as Biblee. But she was drunk and he was a gentleman. She looked at her like a child that was about to cry. - You're drunk, Biblee.

\- I'm not that drunk. - she said and leaned in to kiss him again. 

\- I'm not going to take advantage of you. - he said, untying her arms around his neck. - I'll stay here until you feel better, okay? - Hyo Seop smiled at her and stood up to leave for the bathroom again with the glass in his hand. He poured cold water into it and went back just to see her pass out on the couch. How could she fall asleep so fast?! Her lips slightly parted, all her limbs hanging off which wasn't the best position to sleep. Sighing, he put the glass on the table and smiled. Even though she was drunk, she still looked so peaceful and pretty while sleeping and he just looked at her for a while; the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. After a while, Hyo Seop leaned down, put his hands under her waist and knees and lifted her up to take her to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed. 

\- Don't leave me alone! - she mumbled with her eyes still closed and Hyo Seop stopped in his steps immediately. He smiled, smoothed a lock of hair between her ears, took her shoes off and covered her with the blanket. The Canadian looked at her once more before she left the room and lied on the couch she was sleeping on minutes ago. Much to his bad luck , sleep didn't come to his eyes for hours because that kiss made him toss and turn all night long. What did it mean? Was she just drunk? Or did she like him? Will she even remember any of it? He was full of questions, but one thing he knew was that he'd never forget that kiss. Ever.


	8. Speak your mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so that you don't get confused:  
> The italic bold letters moved to the left are Biblee's thought, the ones moved to the right are Paul's and the simple Italic letters are for what Biblee was doing before Hyo Seop woke up.

Ahn Hyo Seop woke up to a car honking on the street. He was still exhausted from last night, especially because his own thoughts kept him awake until dawn. Biblee, the most beautiful woman he's ever seen kissed him last night. Did she really mean it? Was she full of regrets? Did she even remember anything about it? Should he just leave now? He had a minor headache so he got up and left for the bathroom to drink some water. Just when he was about to go back to the living room, the other room's door opened and Biblee stepped out from behind.

_She's been up for hours. Drinking that much last night was definitely a mistake because she felt like her head was about to explode. From being dehydrated and her own actions that made her feel uneasy. Did she really kiss him? Totally drunk? How undesirable she must've been. Sung Kyung remembered how he untied her hands around his neck. Paul seems to be such a gentleman who's always well behaved, how embarrassing it is that he saw her that drunk, totally out of control over herself! How disappointing she must've been; she'd never do such things sober. Especially throwing herself at him, never mind there were times she's thought about how it must feel like kissing him. And now she's ruined everything! Or what if she hasn't? Maybe all that was just a dream. It wouldn't be the first..._

_Her head was getting worse, so she left for the bathroom. With a glass of water in her hand, she went out to the living room and found the handsome man sleeping on the couch, with his arms crossed on his chest and his long legs hanging off. So he **did** sleep there. Which means he really did escort her back to her room. Which probably means everything she was hoping to be nothing but a nere dream was in fact real. As her eyes lingered on his perfectly plump and pink lips and his long lashes, she couldn't help feeling even more embarrassed for herself. He was truly a gentleman, which only made more ashamed for what she did. How much better it would be if she didn't even remember anything about last night! _

_That's just what she's going to do. Forget about everything, hoping he would too. She was drunk, right? People do crazy things they don't mean while drunk. With those thoughts in her head, Sung Kyung went back to her room to get some sleep, since the sun was just rising outside. Well, she tried, anyway._

\- Hey! - she said, clearly feeling awkward. 

\- Hey. - he looked at her with a half smile.

_**"He's clearly embarrassed for me."** _

**_"She looks tired."_ **

\- I um...

\- Are you feeling better? - Hyo Seop asked, looking at her concerned. 

\- You stayed. - Sung Kyung crossed her arms in fron of her chest, leaning on the door frame.

\- You asked me to. 

_**"Why does he have to be so nice?"** _

_**"Why does she look so shy?"** _

\- I just wanted to wait and see if you're okay, but I'm going now. - he said, going back to the living room to get his studd, but deep inside, he was hoping she'd stop him.

\- Wait! - Sung Kyung said suddenly, grabbing his arm.

\- Hm?

_**"Stop looking at me like that!"** _

_**"Say you remember!"** _

\- I'm sorry about last night. I was so drunk, so if I did anything embarrassing, I didn't mean to.

_**"Not now, not this way at least."** _

\- What do you mean exactly?

\- I don't know, I can't remember much, I guess it's been a while since I last drank this much. 

_**"She doesn't remember."** _

Hyo Seop sighed and patted her head gently, his thumb caressing the hair on the top oh her head. 

\- You didn't do anything embarrassing, don't stress about it.

**_"Thanks Paul for saving me from making a fool of myself."_ **

_**"There was nothing embarrassing about that kiss."** _

For about a minute, none of them said anything, they just stared at each other. Well, Paul was staring at her and Biblee mainly just examined her feet on the carpet. Even though the AC was on, the tension between them was so burning, both of them felt like they were standing in the middle of a desert. One of them hoping the other would remember and the other wanting to forget about everything. 

\- Thank you for listening to me yesterday. Now you know ehy I don't want to be involved in any love drama for a while now. - she laughed and never heard herself laugh as fake as she did just now. Once again, she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. But at least she fixed the whole in the wall she built around herself to save her from heartbreaks and disappointment. 

**_"Why did I just say that? Lee Sung Kying, you should really learn how to shut up and make things even worse!"_ **

\- That's okay, Biblee. - he smiled at her, but this time it didn't reach his eyes. 

_**"She's just had her heart broken, why would she even want to get involved with him?"** _

Hyo Seop put on his shoes and turned around one last time before he left. 

\- Get some rest now. 

He was falling hard, so hard for this woman her words came as a cold shower to wake him up from his dream. What was he even thinking? Why would a woman almost five years older than Paul think about him as a man? He remembered how her face changed when he told her his age a couple of days ago. She looked so surprised and disappointed, he should've taken the hints back then and save himself from feeling so low now. 

Hyo Seop decided to het an iced americano at the café between his hotel and hers. The behind the bar kept smiling at him and she even wrote her phone number on his cup which he didn't notice at all. His mind was somewhere else. When he left, Hyo Seop raised the cup to his mouth to sip on the sraw. It was so hot outside the ice cold drink followed the rules of thermodynamics and made the cup too wet it slipped from his hands, staining his shirt and fell on the ground. He was already too frustrated by his own thoughts and now hiw coffee was ruined even before he could drink from it. He kicked the plastic cup away, angry. Only to look around embarrassed and pick itup to throw it in the trash bin nearest to him on the street. 

When he got back, he took his shoes off and went straight into the bathroom to take a long shower. The hot water on his skin soothed him so much he fell asleep right away after he lied on the bed. 

Unlike Paul, Sung Kyung's mind was still running a Marathon. She thought she'd feel better after excusing herself from the things she did last night and keep her good image about herself in Paul's eyes, but when she saw his sad puppy eyes before he left, she felt guilty and she didn't know why. Was he disappointed? Disappointed for what she did last night or for what she said just a couple of hours ago? Well as for the latter, it was the best for both of them; Sung Kyung didn't want to jump into a relationship just yet with anyone and she didn't want to give false hope to someone as sweet as Paul. He deserved better. Still, she knew she didn't want to say goodbye to him just yet, she treasured the times she spent with her too much for that. He was such a great person and Biblee really gorgot about all her worries when he was with her;she couldn't just end things like that. She made a mistake last night, but that doesn't mean it should ruin what they had so far. They can be friends, right? Right?

The few hours long nap was just the thing Paul needed to clear his mind. Biblee was the most amazing person he's ever met. She was fun, smart, kind, beautiful and broken; he made it his mission to fix her heart that was broken into pieces. Those few days he spent with her was enough for him to know; she was really someone he wanted to make happy. Paul was never one to fall for anyone easy; in fact he didn't even think he ever fell for anyone as hard as he fell for her or that he was even in love before; yet here was this woan who filled all his thought, day and night and she made him smile like an idiot whenever he thought about her. Biblee was really worth fighting for and Hyo Seop decided he would wait for her until she's ready. Or even is the feelings he had for her weren't mutual, he was still ready to be there for her even just as a friend.

The sun was already setting outside, painting the sky in all colours; pink, orange and green which reminded him he still had his photo taken of the night city to show her. Hyo Seop already made up his mind: as he got out of bed, he reached for his phone on the stand and turned it on to call her, but she seemed to have been the faster one. When he unlocked his IPhone, a message from her was waiting for him:

B: There's an outdoor symphonical concert on the dock the night after tomorrow. I really don't want to steal you from your aunt, but I thought it would be nice to spend my last night with you before I go back to Seoul.

For a minute, Hyo Seop was just staring at his screen. He sure didn't expect to get a message like that from her, especially after how awkward everything was between them. Before texting her back, the first thing he did was calling his aunt.

\- Hi there! - she said, smiling. 

\- It's nice to see you're alive. - she said sarcastically. 

\- And it's nice to see you're still charming as ever. - Hyo Seop laughed. - Listen, I'm just calling to say; I'm coming on Thursday if that's alright with you. 

\- Sure. My house is like a church you know; it's always open for anyone. - she said and Paul laughed. Maybe because his aunt was in fact funny or because he was in a good mood already which might have had something to do with Biblee's message. 


	9. Time to say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My old soul's acted up again, so I'll link the last song from the concert here (although I'm sure everyone knows this one)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4L_yCwFD6Jo

P: Do I have to dress nice for this concert?

Biblee read his message above Joo Hyuk's unread one she's been ignoring for days. It was so typical. She just put on her sixth outfit after she started to get ready about an hour ago and there he was, about thirty minutes before they'd meet and he didn't even have anything on. She was nervous and didn't know why. Well, of course she knew why; her heart was beating faster every single time she knew she was going to meet him but that was not an acceptable reason. 

B: Since it's not an indoors event and anyone can go and see it, I don't think you'd need to wear a black tie. ;)

After sending her reply, Sung Kyung looked in the mirror again. She was wearing a simple white dress which really complemented her figure and let her hair down. Just when she finished doing her makeup, Paul texted her agian.

P: I'll be waiting in the lobby.

Spraying a little perfume on her neck, she put on her white sandals and left the room.

He was standing by the door, with his hands in his pockets, looking cool as ever with his simple jeans and green tee. Before Sung Kyung took another step closer, she stopped, looking down at her outfit. She was way too overdressed compared to him. **_"Don't let him think you're dressed for a date!"_** ; she told herself and turned around.

\- Biblee? - Paul grabbed her arm from behind. - The door's there you know. - he said, smirking as he pointed to the exit behind him. 

\- I know that! - she said, rolling her eyes.

\- Then where are you going? Is there something wrong? - he asked and she could see concern in his eyes. 

\- I'm just going to get changed quickly.

\- Why? You look... - he said, taking half a step back to look up and down her body, making her blush. - Pretty.

\- I'm a bit overdressed compared to you. 

\- You told me not to wear a tie! - he laughed.

\- I know. That's why I'm changing into something a little more casual, so I won't stand out. 

\- You'd stand out eitherway, it has nothing to do with your dress. - he said with that smirk on his face again. That annoying smirk! Where was all this confidence coming from anyway?!

Feeling shy and equally annoyed for being shy, Sung Kyung didn't say anything, she just rushed back to her room and changed into simple skinny jeans and a loose white tee. There. Much better. 

\- So when does the concert start? - he asked. They were walking around the beach, Sung Kyung just told him a childhood story about her favourite family vacation ever and as always, he was drinking her words. The sky was beautiful as the sun was slowly setting. The night stars were already up with the moon as their queen, but the last rays of the sun still gave some natural light, painting the sky in all different shades of blue and green. 

\- Nine, we've still got time. 

\- Do you wanna look around there? - Hyo Seop pointed to the street on their left where people were selling goods.

\- Sure. 

\- Look, I'm sure it would look really nice of you. - he said, raising a blue dress to her body.

\- I already have way too many clothes. But look at that one! - she pointed to a striped button up shirt. - Why don't you try it?

\- Oh yes, young man! - the ahjumma behind the desk smirked at him. - It would bring out your broad shoulders, put it on and see it for yourself!

Biblee couldn't help smirking. - See? Show off those broad shoulders, Paul! 

\- Give it to me. - he sighed, giving in and put it on.

\- No no no. This is not how you wear a shirt likes, with such a loose tee under it. Take it off! - the old lady said and Hyo Seop did as he was told. Biblee's smirk disappeared from her face the moment he took off his green tee. Even with the dim lights coming from the street lamps, his torso looked really good. He had such well defined chest and abs, she had a hard time acting cool in front of him. 

\- Here. Satisfied enough? - he asked, a bit embarrassed for himself as he looked at Biblee, then the ahjumma. 

\- It looks really good on you, son! Are you a model by any chance? Both of you? You're so tall and gorgeous, I'm sure you're gonna have beautiful children together.

\- No we're not... - Hyo Seop tried to protest, his ears as red as a beetroot, but Sung Kyung squeezed his arm.

\- Thank you. We'll take the shirt, how much is it?

\- It looks so good on him, he can take it for free. And you the blue dress, your boyfriend sure has good taste in clothes. - the lady smiled and gave Sung Kyung the clothes after Hyo Seop changed back to his tee.

\- That won't do, here, take this. - he said, giving the woman some money.

\- Thank you. Have a great night!

The last notes for Bach's Air on G string were being played and Hyo Seop looked at the woman beside him. Her eyes were closed and she was tapping to the rythm of the melody on her knees with her fingertips. The dock was full of people and they still managed to get two seats next to each other. Biblee was especially beautiful that night. The way she gave in to the classical music completely, she seemed so pure; like an angel sent from Heaven. He's never seen this side of her and he realized this Biblee was one of his favourite Biblee. And he was more than happy her eyes were closed most of the times, because he could stare at her without Sung Kyung noticing and the music played there gave an excellent background music for that. The whole night was perfect and he didn't want it to end just yet. Neither did Biblee. 

The very last piece was a surprise for everyone because a tenor with quite a big belly appeared on stage and the orchestra behind him started to play the first notes of Andrea Bocelli's Time To Say Goodbye. Sung Kyung felt her stomach turning into the size of a walnut as realization hit her: it was her very last night there with him and it was in fact time to say goodbye to Paul.

He was listening to the man singing without barely even blinking at all. It was one of those songs that left no people completely indifferent to it, there was just too much emotion in the singer's voice and it harmonized perfectly with the violins. Paul felt his heart rate speeding up as Sung Kyung laid her head on his shoulder, weaving her arm around his and closed her eyes, so did he as he rested his head on hers. Hyo Seop knew his case was hopeless. He fell for her. Hard. And he couldn't do anything about it, neither did he want to. When the concert was over and everyone around them stood up in applause, he looked at her and saw a drop of tear rolling down her face. 

\- Oh, how embarrassing, thank you! - she said as he took a tissue and wiped the tear gently off her face. He was close to her again, too close she took a step back. - This piece just gets me every single time. Thanks for coming with me, I know it might not be the most exciting thing to do for a 25 year-old man, but I guess you're different.

\- I hope you know that I am. - he said, looking into her eyes. 

\- Hm? - she asked, trying to act like she didn't hear him.

\- You heard me right.

Why was her heart beating so fast? Not knowing what to say to that, she just punched his arm and told him to go get an ice cream at the other side of the street.

\- Have you ever thought about giving private violin lessons until you figure out the next chapter in your life? - Hyo Seop asked. They were talking for hours then without even realizing the sun was already rising under the sea. 

\- I have, actually. But I'm not really good at advertising myself, doubt anyone would take lessons from me. 

\- Why? I'd take lessons from you and I'm sure I wouldn't be the only one. - he smiled.

\- Thank you for saying that. You're really good at boosting someone's confidence, did you know that? 

\- I don't boost just anybody's confidence. I'm a very honest person, so believe me you're good when I say you're good!

\- How would you know I'm good? - Sung Kyung laughed in disbelief.

\- You showed me your video, remember? 

\- Oh, right. I totally forgot about that. Thanks, Paul! - she elbowed him gently and bypassed him. - Aren't you coming? We really need to get back if we want to catch our train tomorrow. I mean today. - she added, looking back and saw him snapping a photo of her with the sea in the background. - Hey, what are you doing exactly? - Biblee asked, putting her hands on her hips in disapproval.

\- What, so only you can take a photo of me but I can't? 

\- I suppose that's fair enough. Is it any good at least?

\- Course. - he boasted and stepped beside her to show the pictures he took. 

There were quite a few people on the streets already when they got back to Sung Kyung's hotel. None of them really said anything, mainly because Paul was trying to gather all his courage to confess to her. He knew he had to and he also knew it was better to do it now than on the train. So when they stopped in front of the main door and Sung Kyung turned to him to say goodbye, he took a deep breath. 

\- Biblee?

\- Hm?

\- I um... - just before he could go on, a lady passing by them dropped her bag and Sung Kyung leaned down to help her collect all the things that fell out of it.

\- What? - she asked when she got up again and the lady left. Sighing, he smiled.

\- Try to get some sleep, I'll be waiting for you here, okay?

\- Okay. - she smiled. - Good night, Paul! I mean good morning! - she corrected herself with a huge grin on her face and went inside, leaving Paul there, sulking. 

Biblee looked out of the window with a bittersweet smile on her face as she thought about last night. They were already on the train and she was slowly dozing off. For some reason, Hyo Seop barely said anything all day, he was probably still tired; none of them got too much sleep. What an amazing time she had with him is Busan! Sung Kyung felt like she was in an American movie, except they weren't going to end up together. And it might be for the best. She knew he was someone she could fall for hard if things were different; maybe if she met him in another life. Maybe she met him too soon or too late. Whichever it is, it's a pity. He was an icredible man and she was sure he was going to make a lucky girl truly happy one day. But it was just not going to be her, Biblee knew that.

THE NEXT STOP IS DAEGU.

Paul stood up and took his suitcase off the shelf. Biblee looked at him confused. 

\- Hey man, it's still a long way to Seoul. - she laughed.

\- I know. But I'm getting off here. 

\- Oh? Why? - she asked, trying not to sound too disappointed but failed miserably.

\- My aunt lives here.

\- Oh, so you're visiting another aunt? I thought you only had one here in Korea.

\- And I do. 

\- I don't get it. 

\- Look, I don't have anyone I know in Busan. I've never even been there before.

\- What are you saying? - she laughed awkwardly.

\- I should've told you this a while ago... - he sighed, knowing it was already too late to go back now. _"Might as well tell her everything, man!"_ -I was going to get off here last week. But I was so drawn to you from the moment we started talking on that train I decided to stay and do something spontainious, something I've never done before. Because of you.

\- I can't be hearing this right. - she shook her head in disbelief. What was he talking about?

\- I like you, Biblee. - he said, looking straight into her eyes. - I like you more than I should like someone after such a short time, but I do and there's no point in denying it. 

\- Paul... - she said, her hands shaking. - I...

\- I know you have a rough year behind you. And I know you're still healing and that you're not ready, you made that pretty clear after you kissed me drunk, which you probably don't even remember. So I don't want to pressure anything. I know you're not ready. But I also know I've never felt this connected to anyone else before, so I'll wait for you if I have to. - his piercing look made her speechless. She's made her decision already, then why did it feel so wrong?

\- Paul, I... You're an amazing person and I... Look, I really want to say I'm ready. I really do. I just wish we met in another time. 

\- I'll wait as much as I have to.

\- I can't ask that from you. I don't even know what **I** want in life right now. You're young, smart and handsome, a real catch. I can't expect you to wait for something that might never even happen. - her own words felt like tiny knives into her heart as she said them out loud. Why was he so hard to reject? Why did it feel so wrong?

\- I'm not planning to see any other woman until I know there's no hope left for me. I can be patient for the things I really want. And I know what I want now. I do. - he said and put on his backpack. - Take your time, Biblee. Try new things. Have fun! Find yourself again. And when you did and you feel like you're ready to open your heart again, please remember what I said today and meet me when the timing is right, okay?

The train stopped and he opened their cabin's door. Biblee was still dumbfounded, she was just looking at him with her lips slightly parted. She knew she was going to cry in any minute now. He looked at her one last time and left. Being polite as always, he helped everyone else get their bags off the train. Just when he was about to step off the stairs, he heard her voice behind him and felt her hand on his wrist.

\- Paul!

The moment he turned around, she kissed him on the lips. Soft and slow and he could feel her tears wetting his cheeks. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her back just to pull away when he heard the conductor's whistle. 

\- Thank you for everything. - she whispered.

\- I'll wait for you. - he said, looking into those hazel eyes one last time and got off.

When she closed the door behind her in the cabin again, Sung Kyung was already sobbing and there was one thought that kept her awake for several nights after that: What if she made the biggest mistake of her life?


	10. Cupid

It was Sung Kyung's last student for that day. She's had a busy week behind her and all she wanted to do was to go home, get into the bathtub and open up a bottle of wine. It's been raining all day long and her feet were freezing by the time she got back to her flat, because her car was being repaired and there was quite a long walk from the bus station to get home. She put the violin case down, took off her coat and shoes and went straight into the kitchen to get that wine already. 

\- Hi there! - Jong Suk said the moment she picked it up. Sung Kyung was already in her bathtub filled with bubbles, holding a glass of rozé in her other hand as she was speaking to him. 

\- Hey! Wow, you still have my number? - she asked sarcastically. It's been ages since they last talked.

\- I'm sorry, maknae. Look, I've just... Been overly busy lately. Ever since they increased the number of operas and ballets per week, I literally have no time at all. 

\- Oh that's too bad. But hey, at least you can go on that Australian trip sooner than you planned to. With these extra hours I mean. 

\- S'pose you're right. Or I'll just ask Dad's new accountant to help me handling my money. Oh. By the way he's single and even taller than me. You want me to set you up on a date with him?

\- Thanks, but I'm fine. - she sighed. He always did that; wanting to set her up on blind dates. 

_It's been almost six months since she came back from her holiday in Busan. She left Seoul heartbroken and with no source of joy in life and returned as a free woman. Everything was much better, she was doing much better._

_Sung Kyung remembered how Joo Hyuk called her again several times after she didn't return his missed calls after the concert on the beach. She was never really in the mood to talk to him. Not because she was afraid to, but because she didn't want to. But when days had passed and he was still calling her regularly, she finally answered. "I miss you."; that was all he said. "That's unfortunate, because I'm doing pretty fine without you"; was all she relpied._

_\- Come on, you know we're good together. And I know you're miserable without me, I can help you with that._

_\- Why do you think that?_

_\- Everyone's been telling me..._

_\- Can you just stop this already? - she asked, shaking her head in disbelief. He was so full of himself! - We're over. You're a narcissist jerk and I'm a **good enough person** to deserve someone better than you. - without even realizing, she thought about Paul. He was definitely someone better than him, he was better than any other men she's ever met. Except for her Jong Suk oppa of course._

_\- And you think that prick is someone better than me then? - he asked on his usual tone. - What, are you like... Dating now?_

_That guy I saw you with?_

_\- Oh, so this is what it's all about, isn't it? You just can't stand if someone else is chosen over you, can you? Well let me give you a heads up then. A, we're not dating. B, even if we are, it's none of your business and C, he's far better than you._

_Before he could say anything, she hung up and he never once called her again. Joo Hyuk was the past for Biblee but there was someone else who kept coming back in her mind, even after months. The Canadian, even though they haven't talked since they parted ways. Not once. There were times she really wanted to call him. On the day she officially ended things with her ex. Days she saw something that reminded her of Paul. When she was listening to any of the songs that was played on that outdoors concert. Whenever she was cleaning her flat and found the book he gave her. When she decided to take the job at a music school. Times she was doubting herself and also when she saw how her students enjoyed her classes. She wanted to call him whenever she was sad or happy. But he hasn't called her once. And even though she knew the ball was on her court, her pride didn't let her call him after she started thinking she was ready to open up to someone else again. It's been months, he probably doesn't even remember her. Paul is a very handsome man, plus he's smart and sweet with a great job, he probably had many women around him and Sung Kyung knew she'd feel most embarrassed if she called him only to get rejected._

\- Oh, by the way. You're coming to the company's annual party, right? It's on the 11th. As usual. - Jong Suk brought her back to Earth.

\- But wait, isn't lunar new year on the 12th this time?

\- Well yes, but Dad wants everyone to spend it however they want, so it's on the 11th this year. Interested?

\- Of course. Do I get to be your date? - He was silent for a while. - Hello?

\- Well yes, of course. But you know um... That's why I told you you could go on a date with this fella I told you about, because... I'm kinda seeing someone. 

\- Oh.

\- But I can ditch her for a day, I haven't even invited her yet. - she could hear him panicking and she couldn't help smirking at that. He was like a perfect brother from another mother.

\- Hey, it's okay. I mean I'm still not going on this date, but I don't mind going to the party by myself. I really don't.

\- Arlight then. But for your information, he's gonna be there too.

\- Who?

\- The accountant! 

\- Why are you so obsessed with him? Should I be jealous?

\- He's a good guy. Can't I just play Cupid for once?

\- I'll tell you when I need help in this department, okay? - she asked, laughing. - Now, tell me about this girl....

Paul took a deep breath before he entered the building. He was wearing a simple yet quite expensive suit. Given the fact he always hated parties and this time was no exception, Paul shook his head, wondering why he even agreed to come in the first place. But everyone was so nice in the company he didn't have the heart to say no, so he had to step out of his comfort zone again. Something he hasn't done in a long time.

It was already crowded inside and everyone was wearing either gowns or suits. He started walking towards the bar section and drops of sweat appeared on his forehead as he still hasn't seen a single familiar face around him. Not even one. 

\- I'll take a Bourbon. On rocks. Please. - he heard a man's voice beside him and he turned a bit to see his face. He was around the same age and height as him and he had a feeling he's seen him somewhere before. The man noticed Paul looking at him so he turned around too. - This party sucks so much, huh? If I wasn't seeing the vice president's daughter, I wouldn't even be here. 

\- Hm. I just got here. 

\- I see. Please don't say you're one of these stuck up people too. - he said, laughing and Paul faked a smile. The man got his order, raised the glass in one hand and offered the other to Paul and he took it. - Nam Joo Hyuk.

\- Ahn Hyo Seop. I'm the accountant of this company.

\- Condolances, pal. - he laughed, patted his shoulder and left. Paul wasn't someone to dislike people easy, but this guy had something in the way he acted that made him an exception in Paul's case. He ordered a glass of wine and started walking around to find someone he knew. Everyone was either in groups or pair, he should've brought someone too. One of the women in the company seemed to like him, he could've asked her to come with him, but he didn't think it would've been the right thing to do. At least back then; now he was full of regrets for even coming, because he felt completely miserable there, all alone. 

\- You look amazing, Bib. In case I haven't told you that. - Jong Suk said, smiling as they entered the building. 

\- Thank you. Well you don't look too bad yourself, prepare for all the women here invading you! - she said, smirking. 

\- Well I don't mind, considering the fact I just got dumped yesterday. - he shrugged. 

\- I'm so sorry again. 

\- Nah, don't be. It's rather a relief, I would've broken up with her sooner or later. All she could talk about was her clothes. 

\- Who knows? Maybe you'll find someone here.

\- Maybe. Come, let's get something to drink and find my dad. - Jong Suk said and pulled her gently with him.

Biblee felt people's eyes on her. Once again, she was used to it, but it still made her a little bit self conscious, she didn't like this kind of attention. Sung Kyung already towered all the women there, especially now that she had high heels on. Although the reason why women were staring at her could have been because Jong Suk was beside her. She was more than used to women being jealous of her whenever she was with him. He was one the of the most handsome men in Korea and with his charming personality, he left no one completely indifferent.

She was looking at an interesting painting on the wall when Jong Suk grabbed her arm again. 

\- Oh look! I think it's him, the guy I told you about. - he said and she looked in the direction he was looking. A man (quite tall) was staring at another painting, with his back to them. Sung Kyung had to admit, he looked really good from the back, at least the suit looked good on him. - Paul! Hey, Paul! 

Paul? What a small world, she only knew one person that went with that name in Korea. But when the addressed man turned around, her heart stopped beating for a brief moment. The world was indeed a small place! It was him! The sweet Canadian she missed so much, with a slightly different hairstyle that suited him just as fine. He was right there, in front of her, looking at her with wide eyes. 

\- Oh my God, Paul! - she said on a high pitched voice and his facial expression changed. He wasn't smiling. - It's been so long!

\- Hello! - he said on a reserved tone, looking at her. There was something in his eyes that made her feel uneasy. Did he not remember after all?


	11. "Paul, you idiot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'd like to warn everyone who likes Namlee or NJH, that this story is an AHNLEE fic. Don't take it personal, it's an alternate universe story where a little bit of drama is very much needed, okay?  
> His character here doesn't portray the actual person, he's just an ex here✌️

"Paul! Hey, Paul!"

He turned around and his eyes went wide immediately the moment he saw the face he still couldn't get out of his head, even after months. It was her. The woman he met on that train to Busan. Biblee. He then noticed Jong Suk's hand on her waist and everything fell into place. Hyo Seop remembered when he was playing squash with Jong Suk a couple of weeks ago. Something they'd been doing for a month then.

_\- Did my dad invite you to the party? - he asked as he hit the tiny ball again._

_\- He did, just yesterday. - Hyo Seop panted as he wiped drops of sweat off his forehead._

\- _So. Do you have anyone to bring as a date? Oh, wait, let's take a short break, okay? - Jong Suk asked, out of breath and they took a sip of their bottles._

_\- No, why?_

_\- Because I've got just the perfect candidate for you._

_\- Thanks, but... - he leaned down to retie his shoelace. - I'm good. I don't really feel comfortable when people set me up on dates, you know._

_\- Come on, it would be fun! Live a little! Besides, you two could join us then so the party won't be as boring as it usually is._

_\- Us? - Paul raised his eyebrows with a smirk on his face._

_\- I'm kinda seeing someone. - he shrugged. - I would've taken this friend of mine I'm planning to set you up with so if you take her, I wouldn't feel so bad for abandoning her._

_\- Sorry pal, that's not really my business. - he laughed awkwardly._

_\- Oh come on! She's fun and gorgeous._

_\- I really have to focus on other things these days. Besides. I'm not sure she'd be so thrilled about this idea either._

_\- Hm. She's quite stubborn, I must say. But if I ask her and she says yes?_

_\- Maybe. But I hope she won't. - he added and finished his water._

\- Oh my God, Paul! - he was brought back to the present by her high pitched voice. The world was indeed a small place. How was it even possible that the only woman he still couldn't forget just had to date one of his new friends? Seeing them together felt like a punch in his face. Of course they're dating! They even look good together. Plus they're the same age, what was he even thinking back then? AND WHY WAS HE EVEN UPSET ABOUT IT THIS MUCH?! **_"Paul, you idiot!"_** \- It's been so long! - Sung Kyung added.

\- Hello! - was all he could say.

\- This is Paul, the guy I told you about and Paul, it's Sung...

\- Yeah, we've met already. Excuse me! - he said and bypassed them to get another drink at the bar. He felt so embarrassed, he didn't know what else to do.

\- Okay, what was that about? - Jong Suk asked as he turned to face Biblee again. - You guys know each other?!

\- You know... - she sighed. - I don't think I've told you everything about my holiday in Busan back in the summer.

\- Oh? - he looked at her with wide eyes. - Biblee, woman of misteries. Are you gonna enlighten me what's going on between you two?

\- I will. But not here, not tonight, okay? It's a pretty long story and I'm not in the mood for it. - she said, searching for Paul with her eyes as she turned around to find the tall Canadian who got out of sight. She was just about to go after him when Jong Suk grabbed her hand gently.  
\- You'll have time for that later. Let's find Dad now.

As time passed, Sung Kyung got more and more bitter by every minute she saw him looking at her. Whenever she caught him staring at her, he looked away, whenever he saw her coming in his direction, he walked somewhere else with his phone in his hands. To make things even worse for Sung Kyung, Jong Suk left her alone most of the times (she couldn't blame him though, he had to socialize with his dad's friends and work buddies, especially because he was going to take over the company one day, at least in theory) and if all that wasn't enough, she had to see her ex walking around with the daughter of the partner company's CEO as his newest conquer. Things were going just great for her that night. Taking another glass of Martini in her hand, she went outside to get some fresh air. The atmosphere was suffocating her inside. She didn't have her coat on and it was freezing cold, but she didn't mind. Her face and eyes were burning. Out of frustration and disappointment mostly. Sung Kyung sat on the bench because her heels were killing her and just looked at the lights on the street, the cars that bypassed and some people who were enjoying the night life in Seoul. They all seemed so carefree and happy and that just made her even sadder. She was only thirty, yet she felt like a divorced woman in his fifties, with no prospects at all. Then suddenly, someone sat next to her.

\- You're gonna catch a cold this way. - that someone said and she recognized his voice. Her ex's voice. Sung Kyung turned her head and saw him looking at her with that smile she once fell for. And so did every other women around them. - Here, take mine! - Joo Hyuk said as he took off his jacket and laid it on her shoulders. She looked at him, sighed and took it off to give it back to him. - What? - he asked, laughing awkwardly.  
\- I'm good. Thanks.

\- Come on, it's just a jacket!

\- I said I don't want it!

\- What, it's just a friendly offer. - he said and Biblee could smell alcohol on his breath.

\- Man, just come over. The girls say you should come too! - his friend told him on the phone. - You see, I'm pretty sure you could score with Ju Jong tonight! - he added on a lower voice.

\- I think I'll leave now. - Paul sighed, ignoring his friend's last remark. He was walking on the street, tired of keeping a fake smile on his face whenever people he didn't even know started talking to him. He was just not in the mood for that at all. - Wait for me, okay? And don't give them any more wine!

\- Grandpa! - that was his last word before Paul hung up. He couldn't wait to get out of there. If it was up to him, he would've left about two hours ago, but he didn't want to be the first person to leave, people would think he's even more introvert than he actually is. **_"So what's wrong with being an introvert?"_** ; Sung Kyung's words echoed in his head. He felt so embarrassed to see her with someone else after everything that happened he couldn't even keep an eye contact with her. Not because he was angry. How could he be? Still, he couldn't deny he was disappointed. Even up to that day, he was still waiting for her call. **_"I'll wait for you"_** ; he said back then. Why did she kiss him? Why didn't she tell him not to get his hopes up if she knew she didn't want anything to do with him? She seemed to be happy with Jong Suk. Of course she was, they seemed to be a perfect match. So why did Paul keep ignoring all the women around him then? When they were there, just a call away, waiting for him. Maybe he could start living like a normal 25 year old man now, maybe he could have a great time tonight...

When he walked back to the entrance, he heard a familiar voice just behind the corner.

\- I told you. I'm not going to be someone you cheat on your girlfriend with! - it was definitely Biblee's voice. Paul didn't want to eavesdrop but he decided to stay hidden behind the wall.

\- Come on, Bib! You know we're good together! - the man's voice seemed familiar. Paul was sure he's heard it that night.

\- I said no! I won't let you do the same thing to her you did to me! And get your hands off me now.

\- Stop acting like you're so good when both of us know you aren't any better. - he didn't speak the words clearly, Paul was sure he was at least tipsy. More likely drunk. And it was her ex boyfriend, he was sure of it.

\- Let go of me now! - that was the last straw for him. He's heard enough, Paul stepped forward and saw the man he was speaking with at the bar a couple of hours ago grabbing Sung Kyung's wrist.

\- Let her go! - he said on a cool tone and Biblee looked at him immediately. He only looked at her for a moment and then went closer when Joo Hyuk was still holding her. - Let her go, man!

\- Fuck off, will you? It's none of your business! - he said and pushed him with his free hand a little. Paul pushed him back and he finally let go of her wrist.

\- Paul... - that was all she could say.

\- You wanna start a fight? - Joo Hyuk asked, aroused.

\- You're drunk. Don't embarrass yourself and just go home, okay? - he said and looked at Biblee. - Are you okay?

Before she could answer, the guy punched him in his face so bad his bottom lip teared up immediately and started bleeding. Maybe it was the amount of alcohol, his frustration or just everything at once, but the usually pacifist Paul punched him back, even more this time and the two men started fighting.

\- Guys! Stop! Stop it! - Sung Kyung screamed at them, but they were already on the ground. - Paul! Get off him! Joo Hyuk! Stop!

Just when panic really started to take over her, the front door opened and Jong Suk appeared with a few other men behind him. They easily seperated them. - Enough! - Jong Suk said firmly, looking first at Paul, then at Joo Hyuk. Panting, they both gave in. - Behave yourselves! - the older man with him told them and Joo Hyuk shrugged.

\- Whatever. I'm out of here. You can go fuck her if you want. - he said, looking at Paul. Before he could punch him again, Jong Suk stepped between them to stop another fight. Realizing it wasn't worth getting on the freezing ground again, the Canadian sighed and lowered his hand. With a smirk on his face, Joo Hyuk turned around to leave, with no one stopping him.

\- What the hell happened? Are you alright? - Jong Suk asked Sung Kyung after the others went inside. It was really cold indeed.

\- I um... They're... - she said, shaking, trying to find the words.

\- He was harrassing your girlfriend, that's what happened! - Paul gritted through his teeth.

\- My... My what? - he asked him with a confused face and Biblee was just as shocked as her friend was as her eyes kept moving from Jong Suk to a very dishevelled Paul and then from Paul to Jong Suk. - She's my friend, not my girlfriend, you idiot!


	12. Wounds

Jong Suk's words came so unexpected for him, Paul felt like he was going to loose his balance for a moment. 

\- What... Are you saying. You're not dating? - he asked, looking first at him, then at Biblee.

\- Oh my God, no, hell no! - she shook her head.

\- Thanks, Bib, I needed this kind of feedback. - Jong Suk gritted through his teeth.

\- Would you shut up for a bit please? - she looked at him a bit frustrated and then turned to Paul. - Is this why you've been ignoring me the whole night?

\- Well I... No, I mean.. Yes. I mean... Um... - Hyo Seop had a really hard time finding the words to answer her question. 

\- Bet you're both sorry now that you didn't listen to me when I tried to set you up aren't you? - Jong Suk asked with a proud smirk on his face.

\- Can you just... Give us a moment, please? - Sung Kyung turned to him again with a glare that made his smirk disappear at once.

\- I'll be inside. - he pointed behind and left, leaving the two alone. _**"I'm indeed a love guru!"**_ ; he said to himself as he made his way to the bar where his dad was standing. 

\- You're freezing. - Paul said as he noticed how her fingers were slowly turning into purple. - Here, take my coat. 

\- Thanks. - she sighed, putting it on. - But we can go inside too if you want to.

\- It's okay. I need to freshen up my mind after all that anyway. - he smiled weakly. 

\- Your lips look really bad though. - Biblee said, taking a tissue out of her purse to wipe off the blood. The moment she touched his lips, Paul hissed a bit in pain. - Oops, sorry. I'm making things worse, aren't I? - she asked embarrassed, pulling her hand back to put the tissue away, but before she could do it, Paul grabbed her wrist gently. It was totally different to how Joo Hyuk grabbed her a couple of minutes ago. It was sweet and caring, just like the Canadian hunk.

\- I'll live. - he said on a smooth voice.

\- Even though this bruise makes you kinda hot, I still think maybe you should see a doctor, it really teared up bad. 

\- I'm fine, Biblee. - he sighed, smiling. 

\- Look, this might sound random, but... My apartment is only about three blocks from here. Do you wanna come over? I can treat your wound there. - she said in a shy way, looking down on her knees. _**"And also, we have a lot to talk about."**_

\- You really shouldn't...

\- I have this ointment at home which heals every bruise faster than anything. - she added before Paul could reject her. 

\- Alright then. Thanks. - he smiled.

\- I'll come back to get my coat, will you wait here? 

The first thing he noticed in her apartment was her violin in its case, leaned to the wall in the hall. Being the introvert he was, Paul felt a bit akward as he stepped in and took off his coat. But so did Biblee. 

\- Okay, so.. This is where I live. You uh... Need something to drink? Tea? It's freezing cold out there!

\- That would be nice. Thank you. - he said, taking off his shoes and put them next to Biblee's nice and neat. With his hands in his pockets, he followed her to the kitchen. - It's really... cozy. - he said, looking around. It was totally something he would've imagined for someone like her. Everything was light and warm, just like her. 

\- That's a nice phrase to say "small". - she laughed as she put the kettle on. - Thanks. Sit down, I'll get the ointment. 

Paul did as he was told. To pass the time and hide how nervous he was feeling, he took the camera on the table in his hands and started examining it without turning it on. 

\- Watch out, there are my nudes in it. - he heard Biblee's voice behind which made him jump in his seat so much he almost dropped the camera. - Bad joke, sorry. - she said, trying to hide her smirk and took two mugs out of the cupboard. **_"Nice move, Biblee! What a way to easen things up!"_** ; she thought. - Here you go, I found it. 

Paul looked at the tiny tube she was holding in her hand and smiled. After pouring tea in both mugs, she sat on the chair and scooped closer to him, looking into his eyes. Brushing his lips with her fingertips, she shook her head in disapproval, while Paul forgot how to breathe for a second. Her hazel eyes and her scent made him a little lightheaded. - This is what you get when you start a fight. 

\- He was acting like a jerk, I won't apologize. - he said stubbornly.

\- He **is** a jerk. Still, you shouldn't have made a scene, I suppose everyone will talk about it in the office when you go back to work.

\- They already think I'm a weirdo, so I don't really care. - he shrugged. Biblee opened the tube and put some cream on his swollen lip gently. 

\- But I do. I really didn't want you to get into trouble because of me. I'm sorry.

\- You, know... People would think **you're** the Canadian one right now. What do you apologize for? You didn't do anything wrong. 

\- Maybe. But I still feel bad. Even though watching him getting beaten felt a bit... Satisfying. - she added, smirking. - Oh, I'm horrible, I know! 

Paul couldn't help smiling as she buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. - So it was worth it then. Getting my lips teared up. 

Biblee raised her head again to look into his eyes in disbelief. - Seriously? - she asked and he nodded. 

\- Now please be a proper nurse and treat my wound. - he said without even thinking. Where did the shy boy go?

\- You idiot! - Biblee rolled her eyes with a huge grin on her face she couldn't erase and put some more cream on his lips.

\- Oppa, what am I gonna do now? - she sighed. They were sitting in her living room with a bottle of champagne on the table, celebrating the new Lunar Year together. Jong Suk was supposed to spend it with his girlfriend he's broken up with since and was in no mood of joining some big party now. Sung Kyung didn't even want to celebrate it properly at all in the first place, so they decided to just drink champagne and watch the TV. 

\- Well first of all, what you **should've done** is not kicking him out of your apartment. 

\- I didn't kick him out! - she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaned back on the couch. 

\- "Oh Paul, it's so late and I'm so exhausted, can you find your way out?" - his impression of Biblee made her even more frustrated. 

\- Oh my God. I **did** kick him out! - she sighed when realization hit her. 

\- Yeah. You should've asked him what he's doing tonight instead. 

\- Why?

\- Because you like him? - Jong Suk asked, frowning. His friend could be so clueless sometimes. 

\- Yeah, right. He could be my little brother! - she said, rolling her eyes once again. 

\- Biblee, he's only a year younger than your ex. And you've been talking about him for like... - he looked at the watch on his wrist. - two and a half hours now.

\- Whatever. Besides. I don't even think his offer still stands. He was here for an hour and didn't say anything about the two of us in that department. Duh! It's been six months after all, of course he's moved on!

\- Yeah, you're totally made for each other. I don't even know which one of you is the dumbest; you or him?. - he asked, shaking his head disapprovingly as he leaned back on the couch.

\- You don't get it...

\- Biblee, he's perfect for you! He's smart, considerate, cares about the things you do and he punched a total stranger just because he was harrassing you! You know, this party yesterday wasn't the first time I tried to set him up on a date but he always said no. I was starting to think he was maybe gay, but everything clicks now. The way he behaved when he saw us makes me convinced it would only take him a word from you and he'd be right here!

\- D'you think so? - she asked on a low voice, tears already gathering in the back of her eyes. She **did** like this boy very much, there was no point in denying it.

\- I do! Call him!

\- Do you really think it's not crazy? Me being here at his house? - she asked his friend in the taxi before getting out. She tried to call Paul several times but he never picked up. After another glass of champagne, Jong Suk convinced her to go to his apartment and speak to him before she chickens out and now there was no going back. 

\- Just go! - he smirked as he watched her leave the car. His smile faded immediately when he saw Paul exiting the building with a woman on his side. So did Biblee's. They seemed to be the same age. And they seemed to be close. Too close for her liking. She saw him hug that woman tight and long before he opened the car's door in front of them and helped her inside. That was all Biblee needed to see to go almost blind from the tears in her eyes and she turned around to leave as soon as possible. 

\- Can we just... Go now? - she asked, on the edge of crying as she got in beside Jong Suk. How could she be so stupid? 

\- I'm sure it's just a misunder... - he tried to say, but got a look in return from her that made him not dare to say anything against her will. Instead, he just leaned forward and told the driver to go.

\- There goes my luck. - Biblee said, already wheeping. - I'm so done with men! I just wanna go home right now, okay? - she asked and Jong Suk pulled her closer and hugged her tight, with his hand on her head, caressing her hair as she was sobbing, making his coat wet with her tears. 

\- I'm sure it's not what you... Alright, I'll shut up now. - he stopped himself. Jong Suk could only hope it was all just a misunderstanding and they'd realize it soon. He couldn't be this wrong about him and her... He's never been wrong about any of the men in Biblee's life before. **_"Seems like we have to go to the squash center tomorrow"_** ; he decided. If these two can't fix their problem, he'll do the job instead. 


	13. "Biblee, you idiot!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because my dear friend veene suggested, here's the one with this title 🥰

Jong Suk was in trouble. How was he going to be her best friend's love guru if she didn't let him ask anything "suspicious" from the guy she clearly liked so much? 

_He stayed at her place that night. He had to, it was impossible to just leave her there when she cried her eyes out back in the taxi. Even though she said she was fine by the time they got to her apartment, he knew her too well to know she wasn't fine. They went straight into the kitchen where he took out two bottles of soju. He wasn't much of a drinker, but when it was for a friend, especially when it was Biblee, his soul sister, Jong Suk was willing to make an exception. As he turned back to her, he saw her staring into nothing, her eyes filled with tears, but her face showed no emotion at all. He remembered the last time he saw her like that. It wasn't fun at all and he was determined to do something about it._

_\- Do you want me to..._

_\- I'm gonna take a shower now. - she interjected, standing up and left for the bathroom._

_As she was standing there, with the hot water running down her body, her mind was far away in time and space. Seeing Paul with another woman felt like a sudden punch in the face. What did she even think? That he'd wait for her after all that time? That when they'd meet again, everything would fit right into place and it'd be happy ever after for them? " **Biblee, you were naiive once again!";** she muttered under the shower. Then she remembered Jong Suk's words he said in the taxi. What if that woman was just a friend and no more? So he was **this** close with his lady friends then, if that was true. **"Just think about you and Jong Suk oppa, you really shouldn't be the one being upset about something like that!"** ; her subconscious spoke again and she shook her head. She couldn't help it, all the bad memories she had with Joo Hyuk in the last year of their relationship came back._

_Biblee remembered how he ignored her many times whenever they were out in a group of friends. How he was basically flirting with all the girls on those nights. Sometimes others even asked her if she was okay with all that. It was humiliating, but she never once spoke a word. She didn't dare to, because the last time she asked if she was meeting with a girl friend one night, he got all defensive and started saying things like Sung Kyung was too jealous for her own good and that she should learn to trust people more. Whenever he left with a co actress of his after work, people would ask her if she thought that was okay, and all those times, she forced a smile on her face and said they were nothing but friends and that she trusted him. How pathetic she must've looked in people's eyes! Even when she saw him hanging out with the actress he cheated her on with as it turned out later, Biblee acted like everything was just as it should be. It was okay if he was ignoring her at work place, because he wanted to keep his love life as private as he could, even if she was dying inside. That's what he used to say at least. How many times she cried alone at home, waiting for him to come back from **"drinking with friends"**! A couple of weeks after breaking up with him for good, one of those friends accidentally spilled the tea, saying she slept with him too, thinking Sung Kyung already knew about it anyway. How many other "friends" did he sleep with?_

_\- But Paul is not like that! - Jong Suk told her after she told him not to talk to Paul about her. At all. He didn't agree with her reasoning. At all._

_\- I know he isn't! I mean... I don't even know if I know him that well. What if he isn't what he showed in Busan?_

_\- He isn't like Joo Hyuk. I think it's safe to say that, believe me. And anyways. Don't you think it's a little unfair to punish him for something that jerk did to you?_

_\- Are you on my side now or his?! - she asked, finishing her bottle of soju._

_\- You know I'm always on your side! And that's why I'm saying what I'm saying._

_Biblee sighed. - But even if he didn't have the same relationship with his friends like Joo Hyuk did, I'd still find it hard not to worry about them in case we end up dating. And I really can't ask him to banish his friends, that wouldn't be fair and it wouldn't be me!_

_\- Why are you thinking about something that hasn't even happened yet and probably never will?_

_\- Thanks. - she said sarcastically._

_\- I'm not talking about the dating part, you silly girl! - Jong Suk pinched her arm. - We still don't know who that girl was, it could even be his sister for all it matters, haven't you thought about that? - she sighed again. That possibility never even crossed her mind. He did tell her about his brother and sister back when they were in Busan. Could it be her then?_

_\- Still. Don't talk to him. - she said relentlessly. - I'd rather keep him a kind aquintance than being disappointed once again. It would be even harder this time._

Jong Suk looked at his watch. Paul was already ten minutes late. He was just about to call him when the Canadian's tall physique appeared behind the glass door. It took only one look at him to see something was bothering him. He's never looked so grumpy before. Well maybe on that party last time. As he entered the court, Paul threw his sports bag on the bench and basically started ripping off the zipper as he took his racquets out. As he was thinking about everything that happened yesterday on his way to the sport center, he got more and more frustrated. Jong Suk was watching him silently as he leaned down to retie his shoes. 

\- Mate, what's going on with you? - he asked, punching him in the arm.

\- Nothing. - he hissed and got up.

\- Yeah, sure. - Jong Suk shrugged. Now was definitely not the best time to investigate, he really didn't want Biblee to punch him in the face if he made things even worse for her. He passed Paul the tiny ball and he grabbed it. Just before he'd hit it with the racquet after raising it high, he let his arm down and turned to Jong Suk. 

\- You know... Your friend definitely likes to give people a hard time.

\- Biblee?

\- Of course, who else?! - frustrated, he sighed, dropped his racquet and sat on the bench again, burying his face in his palms.

\- Why, what happened? - Jong Suk asked and sat next to him. Taking a deep breath, Paul started telling him everything; starting from the day he met her on that train and finishing with what happened the day before.

_He was supposed to meet his musician friend outside the museum at two. It was a musical exhibition they decided to visit last week. Paul remembered how he thought about inviting Biblee as well but decided not to in the end. He had absolutely no idea where they were standing. The ball was still on her court and she chose not to take notice of it when he was in her apartment._

_His phone beeped, it was his friend._

_I.I.: Sorry pal, can't make it today. Urgent business, I might be stuck here until late. Owe you a beer!_

_P.A.: Man, I already bought the tickets for you too!_

_I.I.: Invite some chick, I'm sure they'd leave everything there just to be with you!_

_P.A.: You're so funny. Ever thought about becoming the next Jimmy Fallon?_

_He texted with a straight face and sighed. He was really looking forward to that exhibition and those tickets shouldn't go to waste. He noticed a middle aged man standing by the door, looking at the posters about the upcoming events. With a smile on his face, he walked up to him and gave him his extra ticket for free. **"My daily duty is done";** he thought as he entered the building. Just when he left his coat at the cloakroom, Hyo Seop heard a strangely familiar voice._

_\- Excuse me, Ms! - It was her. It was definitely her. Paul took a step forward to reach the end of the tiny hallway and saw a tall, slender woman standing next to an old man by the desk of the souvenir shop. - Please give him the correct change!_

_\- Excuse me? - the lady behind the desk asked, with her eyebrows wrinkled._

_\- Please give him the correct change! - Biblee repeated._

_\- Oh. - she said and fake laughed. - I must have miscounted it, I apologize!_

_\- You counted it just now, you should've noticed you're giving him 5000 won instead of 50 000!_

_\- Once again, I apologize! - the lady told her._

_\- Say that to him! Good day, sir! - she said, patting the old man's shoulder. Paul just noticed then he was wearing black glasses. What a nerve to trick a blind person! If he didn't like her so much before, he would've fell for her then. What an amazing woman she was! Biblee turned around and their eyes met. She went slightly red in the face as Paul smiled at her. Sung Kyung was wearing a mint green cardigan with a black skirt and the black headband looked absolutely perfect in her dark red hair. Beautiful as always. - Oh, hello! - she said on a high pitched voice._

_\- Biblee! Nice to see you here!_

_\- Who did you come here with? - she asked on a lower voice now._

_\- Turns out it's only me. - he shrugged. - You?_

_\- Likewise._

_He didn't even bother hiding how happy he was to hear that. - Shall we go together?_

_\- Hm. - she nodded, but there was something different in her smile. Something that bugged him during the whole time they were there. Something was off with her; Biblee acted kind, but not friendly as she usually did. As they went from one room to another, she started warming up. Whenever he thought things were getting better, she always took a step back. Whenever he brought up a topic that involved their shared memories together, she always diverted it by talking about something completely professional. Were those memories only dear ones to him only? It felt like she was trying to forget them for some reason. - How did you spend your Lunar New Year by the way? - Sung Kyung asked on a cool tone but yet again, something felt strange in her voice. Or maybe he was just imagining things._

_\- Some friends of mine came over. - he shrugged, looking at her as they entered another room._

_\- Hm._ _Did anything fun happen?_

_\- I wouldn't really say tha... - Paul started to say when he noticed the sign beside the piano in the center of the room that said anyone could try playing on it. This was his chance, he knew it! Music was their thing. - Look! - he pointed in the direction his eyes were looking at. - What do you say, Biblee? Should we play something?_

_\- I don't think we sh... - before she could finish her sentence, Paul caught her off guard by grabbing her wrist and pulling her with him to the Steinway concert piano. - Paul, what..._

_\- Come on, Bib! Just one song!_

_\- But you know I can't play that well._

_\- How about Clair de Lune, then? I remember you saying it was the one song you knew the piano chords to by heart!_

_\- But I'm really not that good..._

_\- You'll be fine! You play the right hand and I do the left, okay? - he smiled at her encouragingly and pulled her down to sit next to him on the narrow chair. They were close, too close for Biblee's liking and close enough for Paul's as her perfume's scent filled his nostrills. She took a deep breath and Paul looked at her, elbowing her slightly in the side and hit the first chord._

_\- I really didn't expect the applause coming! - she said with a bright smile on her face as they were leaving the museum. Everyone in the room gathered around them and watched them play Debussy._

_\- We were really good together! - he smirked as he helped her get her coat on._

_\- And you! No stage fright at all! What happened? - Biblee asked, amazed._

_\- I'm playing at one of my old classmate's restaurant from time to time and got used to it I guess. It's totally different to my "band times"._

_\- I can see that! I kinda miss my theater days today. - she admitted. - Thanks. Y_ _ou really made me want to improve my piano skills now!_

_\- I can help you with that if you want. - he said, trying to sound calm._

_\- I uh..._

_\- Excuse me! - he interjected when his phone started ringing and took a couple of steps away. It was his friend, Ju Jong. - Sorry, she was **just a friend** of mine. - he explained after hanging up. - So. Are you in?_

_\- Well let's get back to it later, okay? - she said on a cold tone. Something changed in her and once again, she was back to being distant. - I have lots to do these days, but maybe some time later? Gotta go now, I'll see you around!_

_Paul looked at her, totally confused as he watched her leave in a hurry. **"What's going on with her?"**_

__

\- Can I ask you something? - Jong Suk shook his head in disbelief after Paul told him everything. - Do you still like her?

\- Well duh! I think I've been pretty obvious about it haven't I?! - Paul sighed, scratching the back of his neck. 

\- Seriously, you two deserve each other! I promised not to say anything but it seems like the World would just stop rotating if it wasn't for the handsome and perfect Jong Suk oppa.

\- Say what? - he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

\- We saw you with that girl on Lunar's! 

\- What? With whom?

\- The one who left with the taxi. 

\- Who? My cousin?

\- Your cousin then! My guess was your sister.

\- She's in Canada. 

\- Whatever! Look, she's going to kill me if she finds out I told you this, but I'm sure that's why she acted this strange. How much do you know about her relationship with the guy you punched last time?

Sung Kyung was in the middle of cleaning her apartment that night. She just got back from the music school and doing chores was one of her stress relieves. With her hair up in a really messy bun, she was wearing sweatpants and a loose, ripped T-shirt, thinking she wouldn't meet anyone else that night. She just finished cleaning the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She walked through the hall and peeked through the hole. It was him. The Canadian. Paul. Her Paul. 

\- Are you here? - he asked when she didn't answer the door. - I know you're here, I heard you mute the music after I rang the bell. 

Busted, she sighed and opened the door. - What are you doing here, Paul? I'm not really in the mood of... Could you come back later another day, please?

\- I can't. - he said, stopping her from closing the door. He was shy boy no more. - I really need to ask something and I need you to be honest with me. 

\- Go on! - Biblee sighed, rolling her eyes like she was bored of the conversation already. One of her defense mechanisms. 

\- Are you ignoring me because you saw me with a woman on Lunar New Year?

\- I... What? How do you... Did Jong Suk... - she completely forgot to keep a straight face as she started stammering. Out of anger and embarrassment. - I know I don't have any right to...

\- Are you?! - he asked again, firmly.

\- Yes! Maybe I do! So what? - she raised her voice, putting her hands on her hips. Nothing mattered anymore, things were already bad as they were, so she might as well be honest with him now.

\- Biblee, you idiot! - Paul shook his head in disbelief. Then, as realization hit him that she was in fact jealous, he couldn't help smirking. Jong Suk was right; she **did** like him back! Taking a step closer to her, he shut the door behind him and looked in those hazel eyes. - The girl you saw that night was my cousin!


	14. Before the storm came

"The girl you saw that night was my cousin!"

Paul's words came so unexpected, Biblee needed a moment to process them. She was looking at the tall man in front of her, thinking of what to say, but she was speechless.

\- Gotta be honest, this was not the reaction I was expecting. - Paul admitted, taking one step closer to her. 

\- So you... don't have anyone special in your life right now? - Biblee asked, feeling so awkward she didn't even dare to look in his eyes.

\- No, of course I do! - he smirked.

\- Gotta be honest, this was not the reaction I was expecting. - Paul admitted, taking one step closer to her. 

\- So you... don't have anyone special in your life right now? - Biblee asked, feeling so awkward she didn't even dare to look in his eyes.

\- No, of course I do! - he smirked.

\- Well that's just amazing! - Biblee snapped and took a step away from him. And she almost believed things were finally about to be okay! Will she ever stop being so naive? - Go to her, I won't keep you up then. - she gritted through her teeth. The moment she opened the door, Paul shut it and as Biblee turned around, she found him caging her in with his hands on the door on both sides of her. Their faces were only inches apart; his piercing stare and alluring musky scent made her forget how to breathe for a second. 

\- I'm talking about **you**. **You're** that special someone ever since you kept that conductor up at the sta... - he couldn't finish because his lips were sealed by Biblee's. 

Her soft, lush lips on his felt like he was cast a spell. Paul knew his case was hopeless when it came to her; all he wanted was to hold Biblee in his arms and never let go of her ever again as he glued his hands on her tiny waist, pulling her even closer to deepen their kiss. The taste of his lips was like heroin to Biblee and every kiss, every touch made her tremble, wanting more. Paul tightened his grip on her and she crossed her legs behind his back as he lifted her in his arms, holding her steady, pressing her fragile frame to the door. 

How could she even refuse him in the first place? Biblee didn't know anymore as she devoured his lips, her fingers getting lost in his thick hair that framed his perfectly carved face. They went over to her bedroom where he gently laid her on the bed, their lips not parting for even a second when all of a sudden, he stopped and stood up. 

\- What is it? - she asked, looking at him like a kitten that was taken her favourite toy away.

\- Maybe we shouldn't... Are you sure about..? - he asked, trying to remain the gentleman he always was.

\- Just kiss me! - Biblee panted, pulling him back by his sweater he took off right before kissing her again. His hands wandered down to her hips from her waist, gently brushing the skin under her T-shirt when someone rang the doorbell. - You've gotta be kidding me! - she sighed, shaking her head in disbelief and got up to answer it, leaving a completely aroused Paul there. It was her old neighbour asking if she had any flour. - Here, take it all. - Biblee said as she went back from the kitchen and gave her the container. Before the lady could even thank her, she closed the door and hurried back to the bedroom. She stopped by the door, took a deep breath and took off her ripped shirt and sweatpants, the least attractive clothes she had in her closet. As Paul watched her come in wearing nothing but her underwear, he almost choked on his saliva. He always knew what a gorgeous woman she was, but he never knew it was even possible to look as good as she did that night, only lit by the full moon and stars through the window. She looked perfect. She was perfect. 

\- You look... Stunning. - was all he could say as he held her in his arms again and kissed her. 

\- What are we going to do now? - Biblee asked later, as she was sleeping beside him in bed, her head resting on his broad and terribly comfortable shoulders while Paul was caressing her arms gently with his fingertips.

\- What do you mean? - he raised his head a bit to see her face. 

\- I mean... You know. What's going to happen now?

\- Biblee, I was sure about my intentions even before the first time we kissed. And it hasn't changed one bit since then. - he said and felt her breathing change. - But! - Paul continued, emphasizing the word. - I really don't want to push you into something you're not ready for yet. I can wait and make sure you know not everyone is like your ex, okay?

\- I know you aren't... - she was hushed by his index finger on her lips.

\- I know it takes time to trust anyone again. It's alright, Bib. I can wait. We can go as slow as you want. If you want to. - Paul said, meaning every word of it.

He made it very hard not to fall for him completely, but saying it out loud seemed like something out of her comfort zone, so she stayed silent and just kissed his cheeks. It felt right. Lying there beside him felt right. 

\- Thanks for being this considerate with me. And I promise I won't keep you waiting too long this time. 

From that night on, Paul made it his mission to show Biblee how much she's loved by the people who really matter. He wanted her to see how much better life is when she doesn't have to constantly be worried about when she might be cheated on next or when she's going to get her heart broken again. There were no days he didn't surprise her with something. Be that a bouquet of flower he bought her on his way to her apartment only because it reminded him of how beautiful she was, a book he thought she might find interesting or his cat, Baul to have play dates with Biblee's cats. He even let her take photos of him, something he hated, just to see her smile. And oh she did. Every single time they were together, she was glowing. Before they realized, the days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months and she was falling for him harder with every passing day. Biblee was finally healing and Paul was her medicine.

Only a few people knew about them. Some of the closest friends and family. They were living in their own secret little world without no one bothering them and it was perfect for both. Everything was perfect. Until...

It was supposed to be a peaceful Saturday morning. The sky was clear, the weather was nice and both of them had nothing to do with work that day, even Paul, who grew to be an important member of the company he was working at. 

\- Do you really want to help me with the cooking? - Biblee asked as they were walking through the stalls, hand in hand. They were on the street market, something she liked doing ever since she was a child. Biblee couldn't shake the thought of Paul making a great husband one day off her mind as she watched him hold the basket, already packed with a couple of things that were included in the recipe's ingredients they were cooking that day. 

\- Of course! I can be your sous-chef anytime! - the Canadian smirked, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. - Look, those bell peppers look really fresh. - he said, pulling her with him to one of the stalls on their right. As they were picking the best ones, a man stopped beside them.

\- Paul? Nice to see you here! - he said, shaking hands with him. She recognized him, he was one of his collegues working at the company. He was French and spoke quite good Korean, but his accent always gave him away. And so did the way he looked like, with his curly hair and thin mustache that made him oddly handsome.

\- Laurie? Hello! - he greeted him politely.

\- The others just told me yesterday, congratulations, that's huge! - he smiled. Biblee didn't understand what he was talking about, so she looked at Paul. - Gonna miss you, but I hope you'll take it, I've heard the Busan bureau is great.

The moment she heard the word "Busan", Biblee's smile froze. What was this about? Paul's jawline clenched. 

\- News travel fast I see. - he said, full of sarcasm. 

\- Well anyways, I won't keep you up, have a nice day to you both! - Laurie smiled and left.

\- Thanks, man. - he gritted through his teeth and looked at the woman beside him.

\- Paul? What was he talking about? - Biblee asked, her voice already shaking. She knew the answer, her happy bubble was about to be burst.

\- I was offered a position there. 


	15. Déjà vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their journey is finally ending in this final chapter. Or is it just the beginning? It probably is for them. Thank you so much for reading this story I've grown to like writing so much, I hope you like the ending as well. Take care everyone and love each other! <3

\- Oh you... You were? - Biblee tried to force a smile back on her face but she failed. - That's so great, I'm happy for you. Congratulations! - she said, rubbing his arm awkwardly. - When are you starting there?

\- Um... Never? - he shrugged and turned away to continue picking the best bell peppers they needed for lunch.

\- What? 

\- Just drop it, Biblee. I'm not going. - he's never looked so tense before.

\- Wait, you can't e...

\- We'll take these ones. - he said to the elder lady, smiling at her. After he paid, Paul went to another stall where a man was selling fresh fruits. 

\- Paul, are you listeni...

\- How many apples do you think we need? - he asked, completely ignoring the woman behind him. 

\- Around four I guess. - she said, giving up the fight. She saw no point in it, he clearly didn't want to talk about it. The drive back to his flat was silent; the moment they sat in the car, Paul turned the radio on. He couldn't decide if he was mad at Laurie for not being able to shut his mouth or himself for not telling Biblee about the offer. Sure, it was a great one. Possibly one of the bests he could ever get, but that would mean he'd have to move there and he couldn't ask that from her. And one thing he was sure about was that he didn't want to let go of her just now, when things were going great. He's never been happier; these past few months felt like he was finally alive. For the first time in his life, Paul wasn't an outsider, he finally belonged and no offer could've make him give all that up. 

\- Are we really not going to talk about it, Paul? - Biblee asked when he came back from the bathroom. She was already peeling the apples for the pie in the kitchen. 

\- There's really nothing to talk about, Bib. - he sighed as he grabbed a knife to cut the peppers. 

\- Why aren't you taking this job?

\- Because I don't want to.

\- Why? Laurie said it's a great one. - she went on, stealing glances at him. There was no emotion at all on his face. He always wore his heart on his sleeves, but this time she couldn't read him. 

\- Well it's a pity it wasn't offered to him, then. - he sighed and put another pepper on the cutting board.

She could see this topic bothered him. Paul was always all smiles when he was with her and now he was almost as cold as he was on the day they met again on that party. Biblee didn't like confrontations either, so she decided to drop it once again. Some grey clouds covered the sun and it seemed like it was going to rain by the time they finished eating. Right after she started talking about other things, they were back to their cheerful selves. Well at least **he** was. Biblee was full of questions and she knew she just couldn't let it go. 

\- Paul? 

She was sitting on the couch, reading a book she got from him and he was listening to the sound of rain with his eyes closed as he lied on his back, his head resting on her thigh.

\- Hm? - he asked, eyes still close. 

\- Are you not taking this job because it's in Busan? Is it because of me? - her voice was already trembling. She knew the answer already. 

\- Yes. - he said as if it was the most natural thing on Earth. For several minutes, she didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Or how. Or when. It started raining heavier outside. 

\- You should've told me, you know. - Sung Kyung said as she turned a page in her book. Paul felt that she was upset, so he sat up to look into her eyes properly. 

\- Why?

\- Because! - she snapped, standing up. - You know how being the obstacle in anyone's life is the last thing I want! I mean we're talking about your career!

\- This is exactly why I didn't tell you! - he growled. 

\- You didn't even give me a chance to... 

\- To what? - now Paul stood up as well. Just like Biblee, he was getting more heated too. - What would you have said if I told you about all this earlier?

\- I would've told you to go! - she raised her voice. The look on his face made her feel so bad she was on the edge of crying. - What I'm telling you now. Take the job, Paul! - she said, stepping one step closer to him. - Don't make the same mistake I did once. You'd regret it later. Trust me, I know.

Declining the New York offer for Joo Hyuk was another thing she always resented him for besides other things and she didn't want the same for Paul. She'd hate to think she was in the way of his success.

\- Would you come with me if I took it? - he asked, taking her hand in his. 

\- I can't... - she said, letting go of him and turned around so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. - We've only been dating for like.. three months, I can't just leave everything here.

\- Then I'm not going either. 

\- Yes, you will! I won't let you throw this amazing opportunity away just because of me! 

\- Biblee! - he grabbed her arm to turn her around. Their faces were only inches apart and the electricity between them was stronger than the thunders'. 

\- I'll make it easier for you. - she said on a low voice and took a step back. - I guess it was just never going to end good wasn't it?

\- What are you s... Are you?

\- I'm sorry Paul. - she said, crying. - I can't let you make a mistake to resent me for later. It's better this way. You'll see that later too. - she said and bypassed him as she was leaving for the door.

\- So that's it? You'll just run away? - his words made her stop in her steps.

\- Call it what you like. 

\- Biblee! - he grabbed her wrist again, trying to make her stay. - I said I'd wait for you as long as it takes, but how am I supposed to do that if you don't let me?!

\- You don't. I wasn't worth the wait anyways. - she said and freed her hand. In fear of changing her mind if she saw his eyes once again, Biblee left, never looking back. She heard him calling her name a couple of times more, making it even harder for her to keep going but she knew she had no choice, it was the right thing to do.

How was she supposed to live with the thought of being the reason someone as amazing as Paul turned down the offer of his life? She couldn't go with him. She had everything in Seoul. Her friends, her family, her life. And she knew if Paul stayed, she'd always blame herself for depriving him of a big opportunity in his life, something she most definitely did not want.

By the time she got inside her car, tears were already pouring from her face, even heavier than the rain. **_"It was the best thing to do. It was the best thing to do."_** ; Sung Kyung tried to convince herself as she pulled out of there and left.

***

\- Paul's train is departing today at four. Are you sure you don't want to do anything about it? - Jong Suk asked on the phone. It's been a month since Biblee last talked to the Canadian, but sometimes it felt like years. Especially when her best friend was away in the first two weeks. He was on tour with the orchestra he was playing in and they went on a tour in Europe. **_"Can't believe I leave for a few weeks and the world stops moving without me!"_** ; he said when she told him everything. And he also called her stupid for making such a big mistake. But just like many times before, Biblee was relentless. 

\- I'm sure. I'll be fine, oppa. Everything is going to be fine. Especially for him. 

\- But not for you! Babe, when was the last time you allowed yourself even just a tiny little bit of happiness? And I mean real happiness, not just happy moments. I'm starting to think you love torturing yourself.

\- No I don't! - she snapped.

\- Yes, you do! There were no days you didn't cry. And you're even skinnier now than usual, your mother asked me to feed you properly, by the way. 

\- Sorry about that. - she smiled, going to the kitchen where she stopped at the window and looked outside. The weather was yet again gloomy. 

_Jong Suk was right though. Every single night, she cried herself to sleep just to wake up with red and puffy eyes the next morning. To divert her thoughts, she took on extra classes since work was always a good distraction. And it worked. Sometimes. But whenever she left from the music school, her thoughts always went back to that day she broke up with Paul. And truth be told, there were times she doubted herself. Did she make a huge mistake? What if the job offer really wasn't that important to him? Or what if he took it and she moved with him to Busan? Would it really be that hard for her?_

_But when Jong Suk told her he's taken the job, all her doubts were gone. Apparently, his father already found someone else to replace Paul, so he kind of had to take the job eventually. But on the other hand, it made her even more depressed. Because it was final and she knew she'd never find anyone like him._

\- Bib, I'll say this one last time, but I think you're making a big mistake. - he said, bringing her back to the present.

\- No I'm not. This is the best for him. Besides, maybe he's moving on already. I guess all the arrangements with his new job is taking all his time away to even be sad about it. **If** he's sad about it.

\- Do you really mean what you're saying now? Bib, he didn't move on even after half a year the last time. How do you think he's doing now? He's just as miserable as you are. 

\- Well, the new environment will help him then. - she shrugged. - I made my decision and it's final. 

\- I wish you'd do something.

\- I know. But you know me. 

\- Sadly enough, I know you too well. - Jong Suk sighed. - Take care, Biblee!

The thought of Paul's train leaving soon kept her walking up and down in her apartment. She knew she wouldn't go after him, yet she never felt as nervous as she did just now. To distract herself once again, Biblee decided to read something, a hobby she barely had time to enjoy lately.

With her favourite mug in her hand, she sat on the couch, piled up her long legs and got herself immersed in the story. Her cats jumped up beside her and started purring. They were her rock when Jong Suk wasn't there. It's really true what people say about pets; they're like family and the best therapists; whenever she felt low, they were always there to keep her company and Sung Kyung was especially grateful for them lately. The tea, the book, her cats and the sound of rain tapping on the roof soothed her a little, but after a while, she remembered how peaceful everything was on the days Paul was there with her. And she particularly enjoyed those rainy days. 

Before she'd have time to be sad about it again, someone rang the doorbell. To her biggest surprise, it was someone she would've expected the least.

The tall man was standing in front of her, leaning casually on the doorframe when she opened it. The moment he saw her, he straightened himself up and adjusted his shirt. He seemed to be nervous for some reason. It's been a while since Sung Kyung last saw him and something seemed to have changed on him, she just couldn't tell what. 

\- Hey! - he said on a shy voice. - Is it a bad time?

\- What are you doing here? - she asked on a neutral tone.

\- Can I come in? Please. 

Sighing, she opened the door wider, signing him he could come inside. He looked around as if he's never been there before. He put his hands into his pockets and went inside the living room, following Biblee.

\- Glad to see they're doing well. - the man said, referring to her cats. - You're taking good care of them. Just like everyone else. - he added. This was the first time he allowed himself a smile. 

\- Why are you here? - she sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for an answer.

\- I came here to ask for another chance. And to apologize. For everything. 

\- Why are you doing this again? - shaking her head in disbelief, she sat down on the couch. He did so too. - Nothing's changed, Joo Hyuk. 

Well, it wasn't entirely true. Everything's changed since then. But he didn't have to know that. 

\- But **I've** changed. I really have. Just give me a chance to prove it to you. - Biblee didn't say anything, so he went on. - Look, I know I messed up. Big times. And I feel sorry about it. About everything. Ever since that stupid party, I couldn't get you out of my head. 

\- You were acting like a jerk back then. - she said on a cool tone. 

\- I was. I really was. And I feel sorry about that too. Look, I guess I just realized how stupid I was for throwing away everything good I had. For throwing **you** away. I screwed up, but I wanna make it right this time. 

\- Look...

\- What should I do to make you change your mind? - he asked, taking her hand in his. Biblee looked at him and freed it slowly. - The spark was always there right from the beginning. Our love was on fire, don't you think it's worth giving another try? Please!

\- There's nothing you can do. Yes, our love was on fire, but it slowly turned into ashes and it can't be revived now. I'm sorry.

\- Well, at least I tried. - he sighed and stood up to leave. He really **has** changed, at least she's never seen him like that before. Ever. - Hope you can forgive me one day for everything. If I could go back in time, that's the only thing I'd do differently. Hurting you when you're the last person who deserves to be hurt. 

\- Thank you. - she smiled. This was probably the nicest thing he ever said to her. 

\- Take care, Biblee. - he said when they stopped by the front door. 

\- You too. - she said and opened the door. He was just about to leave when he froze in his steps and turned around. - One more thing. What's going on between you and the young Mike Tyson?

\- Nothing. - she said, already feeling uneasy just by the mere mention of Paul.

\- I wouldn't be so sure. As far as I remember, he looked like a man in love. If you two **do** sort things out eventually, tell him to do a better job at treating you right than I did. You deserve to be happy. - he said on a bittersweet tone that somehow made her heart ache for him a little bit. If only he said these things about a year ago, things might be different. If only she didn't meet Paul, she might never know what true affection feels like. If only... 

And then it hit her. IF ONLY SHE WASN'T SO STUPID TO LET GO OF HIM ONCE AGAIN! 

_**"You deserve to be happy"**_ ; that's what he said. Maybe it was the closure she never knew she needed. Those words finally set her free for good. She didn't owe anyone, she didn't need anyone's approval. And he was right. She was always taking care of everyone, maybe it was time she let someone else take care about her. Someone who's been there for her from day one. Someone truly worthy of giving up her life for. Biblee looked at the watch on her tiny wrist. It was quarter to four. Without thinking, she grabbed her bag, took her phone out and called him as she left her apartment, locking the door. 

Paul looked out of the window to see the clock hung from the ceiling, since his phone's battery just died and ironically, his cabin didn't have any socket in it. According to the clock, the train was departing in two minutes. At least it wasn't raining that hard anymore, the only good thing that happened that day. He was just about to close the window to sit back on his seat, when he noticed someone running up the stairs. The conductor looked at his watch and left to get on the train as well. The Canadian looked back at the running figure and noticed it was Biblee. Or was he already hallucinating things? It wouldn't have been the first time he saw her even though she wasn't really there. The past few weeks were really hard on him, maybe he was going crazy.

\- Wait! - he heard her shout and Paul got up from his seat immediately. 

\- Wait! - he told the conductor, grabbing his arm. It was the same grumpy man they were dealing with on their way to Busan almost a year ago. He could only hope he didn't remember them. - I um... 

\- Paul! - he heard Biblee's voice from behind the man who turned around to see who it was.

\- Oh no, not you two again! - he said, rolling his eyes. So he **did** recognize them! Signing that everyone's on board, he closed the door behind Biblee and left.

At first, she didn't even dare to look in his eyes. Like a teenage girl around her crush, she started adjusting her hair and shirt, never looking up. Paul looked at her with a big smile on his face. Taking a step closer, he put his hands on her shoulders.

\- What are you doing here? - he asked. 

\- I um... - she couldn't find the words to say and she still didn't look in his eyes. 

\- Hm? - Paul asked again, pinching her jaw to make her look up. 

\- I... Almost missed the train while I was struggling with the ticket machine. Thought I'd never make it in time. And that I... I won't have the chance to say how stupid I was for what I did. And that I love you. I love you, Paul Ahn! Will you take me as your plus one to Busan? Of course if you changed your mind since then, I under...

She couldn't finish what she wanted to say because he cupped her face in both hands and kissed her, giving everything in that kiss, like "Thank you", "I forgive you", "I love you and I missed you". She was there and he wasn't leaving without her ever again. He's kissed her so many times in his dreams the past couple of weeks, but this was so much better. How much he longed for those soft lips! His kiss made Biblee so weak in the knees he hold her closer, their lips not parting for even one second. 

\- You know you could've changed your mind just a little bit earlier. How dramatic! - he smirked and kissed her lips once again as his thumbs caressed both her cheeks. - And where's your luggage?

\- All left behind. - she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. - Can I be any more cliche? Talk about being dramatic! - Paul laughed and took her hand, pulling her with him to his cabin. - No, but seriously, I need to go back and get my things later. I don't even have any clothes with me now. - Biblee admitted as she sat beside him. 

\- Sounds like coming here was a rushed decision. - he stated. - Not that I mind though! Jokes aside, what made you change your mind? - Paul asked, smoothing a lock of hair behind her ears.

\- I suppose the thought of you actually leaving had something to do with it. But it was mainly about what someone said. That I deserve happiness just like anyone else. And my happiness is you. It's been you ever since we made this conductor mad at us. I suppose I was just... not ready to be entirely happy yet. - she admitted and leaned in to kiss him again. - But now I am. And I can't wait to relive our Busan getaway everyday with you. - just before she'd lean her head on his shoulder, she remembered something. - Oh, by the way.

\- Hm?

\- Why didn't you pick up your phone?

\- Oh, it's because my battery died. - he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

\- "Oh, my battery died." - she said, mocking him. - Lucky I got here in time! 

\- And I'm so happy you're here. - he said, pulling her in a tight hug. - I love you, Biblee. 

\- I love you, Paul!

As she watched the city getting smaller and smaller, she knew everything was slowly falling to its place. In Paul's embrace, she knew she was safe and she couldn't wait to start a happy chapter in her life. Something she was ready for. Something she needed **him** to be ready for and in the following days, months, years and decades, Biblee made sure to let him know just how grateful she was to have him in her life.


End file.
